Ancient Wind
by Naxu
Summary: Life isn't always fair. That line is the understatement of the year for Janet Iver, a seventeen-year-old who was living a normal life until she was sent to a seemingly never ending dream surrounded by her favorite anime characters that unfortunately somehow speak freakin' JAPANESE. There will be drama and epic battles to face. How is she supposed to deal with all of this anyways?
1. Upon a Metaphorical Shooting Star

**Welcome, one and all, to my first (and probably last) OC Falls into OP story! Thy wish to receive plenty o' reviews with criticism, ideas, and/or encouragement. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Legend of Zelda; [blah blah blah, enter more legal stuff here. You don't need to know anything about LOZ to get this fanfic btw; I just used a few ideas****].**

***This is ****_not a crossover_**** and will ****_not_**** (hopefully) be a normal OC Falls into OP fanfiction. Trust me, I've got plans. I'm sure the unique factor(s) will show up in, if not this one, the next or third chapter.**

**I know present to you, Ancient Wind (you'll see why it's called that soon enough, don't worry).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Upon a Metaphorical Shooting Star<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hurry <em>up, <em>Janet! We're gonna be _late_ because of you!"

Chip waited impatiently at his friend's locker in the hallway so she could get her math notebook, tapping his foot repeatedly on the tiled floor unknowingly. He ran his pale hand through his curly blond hair, stressed.

"Hold on! I know my combination is somewhere..." She searched in the front pockets of her denim shorts, looking for the piece of paper she wrote it on. When she found nothing, she tried her back pockets, only to be met with more nothing. Janet checked the fronts again. Then the backs again. She turned to her only friend with a desperate look across her face, anxious.

"I-I can't find my combination!" she exclaimed. "I _know _I put it in my pocket."

Chip looked at her for a second and then facepalmed, letting out a loud, annoyed sigh. "Yeah, you did. In your _shirt _pocket."

**_"Eeeeeh?!"_** Putting her dark chocolate hair behind her shoulders, Janet put a hand in her salmon pink shirt pocket and reached for her combination. When she felt something, grabbed it and took it out. It was a small piece of paper with her combination. She turned quickly towards her locker and started working the lock, looking back and forth between the lock and the paper. She then took the lock off, got her red and white striped composition book, and slammed the locker door, not even bothering to put the lock back on. She could do that after math class was over. Grabbing her friend's arm, she ran as fast as she could, feeling like The Flash, or maybe the Gingerbread Man, down the long hall.

"W-wait, Janet!" Chip stuttered, stumbling to get his balance as he was practically being dragged. "I can run on my own! Let go!"

_Every man for himself then, _she thought. She let go of his arm, but didn't stop running. She looked at her purple watch. _Damn, I've got less than a minute!_

Chip ran with her, but was a bit slower and started falling behind. Maybe he should have taken track and field with her when he was picking a sport… Eventually, he got exhausted; his sides were hurting like hell. Coming to a complete stop, he bent forward, hands on his knees, panting.

When Janet didn't hear any more footsteps other than hers she turned around and sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. The brunette ran over to Chip, picking him up in her arms, carrying him bridal style, and ran towards class once more.

Chip's face turned into a light shade of red and looked away from his friend quickly. "W-what are you—"

"Isn't it obvious what I'm doing?" Janet interrupted, irritated, still running. "I can't just _leave _you behind, you know. You waited all that time for me and helped me find my combination."

"Aww, that's so sweet," he spoke in such a way you would speak to a baby. There was a long silence before Chip realized, "Wait, are you just doing this to repay your debt to me?"

"Mayyyyybe." Janet smirked.

Chip in arms, she picked up the pace when she heard the bell ring.

* * *

><p>"Katy?"<p>

"Here."

"Jonah?"

"I'm here."

"Brandon?"

"Here."

"Gregg?"

"Presente!"

"Chip?"

…

"Chip?"

Just then, someone burst through the door, holding something—no, scratch that, some_one_—in their arms.

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE!" screamed the one being held. Chip.

The teacher stared with wide eyes in the direction of the two delinquents who just barged in, but then sighed turned back to his attendance list, adjusting his black rectangular glasses with a finger.

"You two were nearly late."

"Sorry." Chip, embarrassed by the position he was in, was put down gently. He went to his seat swiftly, where his stuff was already ready for him.

"Umm… Sorry, Teach," the brunette panted before walking over to her seat as well, right next to Chip's.

Mr. Gordon called out the rest of the list of students and then turned to the chalkboard behind him, starting his rant on something called the Triangle Inequality Theorem or whatever. Janet ended up tuning out the lesson after a while and looked out the large window next to her, head resting in her hand, getting lost in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Classes are always so <em>boring_, no matter what state we move to. Coming from a military family isn't fun. I finally make a friend at the new school I attend and then _BAM_, time to move again. And it's not like Dad is helping out or anything either. It's not like he's paying for child support, or helping us move, or even _with_ us. Noooo, he's _happily _getting re-married to another woman, and yet he calls me almost every single day just to say something dumb like, "I love and miss you so much, sweetie." Quick newsflash—actions speak louder than words. At least Mom's finally retiring so we won't have to move anymore…_

_…_

_…_

_ Should I be listening to the session? _

_… _

_Nah, I've got an A in this class currently I think. I can take the fall if I need to... Gosh, I can't wait to go home, maybe watch some Naruto to get that out of the way, or finish playing Skyward Sword. Maybe I could play _QuizUp_, reach to level 83 in _One Piece_._

_…_

_Wow, I spend so much time at home playing games and doing whatever that I barely even study when I get home. I always say that I'm going to do my homework first and things like that, but I always end up setting my alarm clock really early so I can study for an incoming test or finish homework…_

_I'm not implying that I'm going to _change_ or anything. My way is perfectly fine, right?_

_…_

**_"Janet…"_**

* * *

><p>"Janet Iver!"<p>

"Huh?" She jerked up, alarmed by the sudden loud sound and looked at the direction of the noise. Teach was staring at her with a disconcerted expression. The class around her started laughing, including her so-called "friend" of hers. He looked like he was having a freaking _blast. _Now it was Janet's turn to have her face turn the same shade.

Teach sighed and turned around to the chalkboard, which now had multiple drawings and words. "Put your textbook on your desk—we're on page 428."

"Y-yes sir…"

* * *

><p>"Yo, Janet! Can you play that song again? You know, the one from yesterday?"<p>

The bus ride was malodorous, as usual. Some people have P.E. at the end of the day, and it _definitely_ displays. Greatly. It's always loud and smelly, and I already have my driver's license and car, but why pay for gas when you can got to and from school for _free? _Plus I get to talk to Chip for about twenty more minutes until he got off.

"Why does it always seem like you're only my friend because of the music?" Janet responded with arms crossed over under her chest, pouting.

"I'm not, I swear!" he rebutted. "It's just really good! Plus, you're the only person I know who can play one of those… the…"

"It's called an ocarina, you dip. I've told you that for the millionth time already."

"Sorry, sorry," Chip apologized, scratching the back of his head. "But can you please play it again? Please? For me?"

Janet looked at him for a moment indecisively, but then sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only once."

"Yay!" Chip made himself comfortable—well, as comfortable as he could get—on the unpleasant seat next to hers and looked at her enthusiastically, smiling brightly.

She reached for her black backpack, opened it, and reached in for her instrument. When she felt something cold and oval, she took it out. Her twelve-holed ocarina was pearl white with hand-painted vines and various flower types and colors. It was precious to her—and not only because ocarinas are, like, super expensive, ranging from around thirty to _ninety_ dollars online. Seriously, ninety dollars? She remembers receiving it as a gift from… her brother… four years ago…

Janet quickly took her mind off of the topic when she saw a look of concern and sympathy across her friend's face.

"…Is there something wrong?" Chip asked with a sincere tone, looking into her eyes for a hint of sadness, anger, stress, anything.

"Ahh… No, it's nothing," she denied, shaking her head no. She put her mouth on its mouthpiece, got her fingers positioned, and began playing his favorite of the four songs she'd learned so far.

The bus fell silent, with the exception of a couple whispers, to the graceful melody. Her fingers moved swiftly and elegantly up and down, bringing the music from low notes to high notes. Janet doesn't play often on the bus because speed bumps might release her grip on her prized possession and break it. But, if it's a request from her friend, she almost always accepts. Her friends are special to her, and playing music for them is kind of like a thank you. A thank you for not letting her feel lonely or abandoning her and always being there for her.

She looked around to see most eyes on her or her vessel flute. Some, the ones who've probably never seen the instrument before, looked in confusion, probably wondering what it was. The rest just looked at her, some among those swaying back in forth to the rhythm. The fellow passengers seemed to like whenever she decided to play a song, though that really didn't matter to her much. All she wants to do is learn every Legend of Zelda ocarina song by heart, and she's only got four down so far. She definitely had a long way to go.

Janet decided to start bringing the catchy tune to an end. The gazing was starting to get a little uncomfortable and awkward.

...

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow, Ms. Iver."<p>

"You too."

The bus ride home was long, as always, so getting a whiff of fresh air and stretching after being confined for so long was refreshing. Around her were brown apartment buildings, tall trees, birds, and grass; under her feet, a road. Her apartment was down a hill, so she started walking down the familiar path. Luffy, Naruto, and Link, and Fi awaited her arrival.

Birds chirped, trees swayed, and leaves danced. Normally, nature would be fascinating to her, no matter how many times she walked down this road, but she was drained out. She took out her smartphone and headphones from her front jean pocket.

"I'm standing on the edge of returning or just running away~," she sang as the music took away any and all lingering thoughts. Playing music while walking almost always effected how she feels. If it was a fast paced, hardcore song, like one made by Fall Out Boy, it would make her feel like a complete badass. An instrumental piece would make her creative juices flow. Playing a song like this one made her feel calm. It's strange, but the type of music playing has an impact on her emotions most of the time.

"How cold have I become? I didn't want to…" she sang, not even looking at the lyrics displayed on the screen. She's listened to this song too many times to _not _know the lyrics by heart.

"…lose you by what I've done, caught in the grey!" The breeze blew across her face, blowing her hair back as she continued walking.

"Man, a Fall Out Boy song would have been perfect right about now," she pointed out to no one in particular.

Just then, something glimmered in the corner of her eye. It was small and disappeared almost immediately, but it was definitely there. Janet stopped and turned towards the source hesitantly—towards the grass. The brunette had no idea whether to find out what it was or continue walking. _Well, _she thought, _it's not like it's rare to see an empty beer bottle littered around here, or maybe someone dropped something…_

…

… _Well, curiosity doesn't _always _kill the cat, right?_ The girl walked off the given path towards said mystery item and knelt down on one knee, kind of like she was proposing or something. She's seen the cheesy movies where the guys always propose to the girl on one knee with a diamond ring opened in a black case, usually with a casual, "Will you marry me?" or some cheesy line. And what does the girl do? She either starts crying and nods, unable to speak, or she has a freaking _seizure _while standing and _screams, _"YES!" as loud as she can. Like, holy _crap, _woman. Calm down. She didn't enjoy those kind of movies, but she's seen them.

Looking for wherever the gleam came from, she started patting on the grass in different areas. Minutes passed, and she was starting to get a bit discouraged. That was until she came across something cold under her right palm. Cold… small… and round. Utterly confused as to what it might be, Janet picked up the object. It wasn't really what she was hoping for although.

In her palm was a small gem. Nothing special really, except for maybe the gem's colors. It was both tangerine _and _lilac, the colors swirled around. She wasn't sure if it was worth any money or anything—it didn't look like it did at least. It didn't look like anything _she's _ever seen, but that doesn't immediately make it rare or worth a lot._ It could be manufactured or something, _she was thinking_. Yeah, manufactured…_

…But that didn't mean it didn't look cool. I mean, it wasn't a sapphire or a ruby, but a gem is a gem, right? If that's what it even was…

"… It wouldn't _hurt _to take it home with me, right?" she asked herself. "…Ah, I can show it to Chip on Monday, see what he thinks about it."

And so, the gem/manufactured bead was put in her pocket and she moved herself along down the hill, singing along to the song as it ended.

* * *

><p>Janet didn't accomplish much when she got home, even though she has a <em>humongous <em>test to study for. Yet again, she never really does until the very last minute. A little _Naruto Shippuden_ here, a bit of _One Piece_ there, some _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ episodes, some time playing _One Piece_ quizzes with total _noobs_, and an hour or two playing _Skyward Sword_. Seriously, there are _tons _of topics to choose from, and they pick one that you know absolutely _nothing _about?

Her mother came home from her work late, complaining about some patients she had today. Apparently, she was extremely tired so she immediately went to bed after putting her nightgown on, leaving her daughter to fend for herself concerning dinner.

Now, Janet wasn't much of a cook but, not to brag or anything, she was _pretty good_ at putting things in the microwave and toaster. She took out leftover salmon from last night's dinner, put it on a glass plate she grabbed from a cabinet, covered it with paper towel, and set the microwave to forty seconds. When it was done, she took the paper towel off, squeezed some fresh lemon onto it, grabbed a fork, and sat on the couch to watch some television.

After four or five episodes, she carefully walked to her room, which would be pitch black if it wasn't for her dull digital alarm clock, and jumped onto her bed with her clothing still on. After getting comfortable, Janet grabbed the framed picture from the desk next to her and looked at it.

It was a picture of a boy her age with brown hair that was short around the back and sides and just slightly longer on the top with an "m" shaped hairline. His eyes were the same color as hers, and he was smiling at the camera. Though a bit embarrassing if anyone ever saw her doing it, she'd always whisper "Goodnight," to her brother before going to bed. Just because he wasn't here with her doesn't mean that she should forget about him.

Putting it back up on the desk, she started thinking. A few more quizzes and episodes of _One Piece_ wouldn't hurt to end the night, right? _Sleep is for the weak!_

…

Janet fell asleep, holding her ocarina and smartphone close to her, only managing staying awake for a mere ten minutes after she went under the covers.

_**Zzz**_

"...What the heck is this?"

The brunette found herself surrounded by nothing but white, with the items she fell asleep with on the floor nearby. Really, nothing—the floor beneath her feet, the ceiling, if it was one, the area around her, _everything_.

_Is this one of those vivid dreams people talk about sometimes?_ she thought. _It certainly doesn't _feel _like a dream._

After a bit of useless wondering that helped her accomplish nothing, Janet picked them up and walked around aimlessly, trying to find any means of where she was and getting out. Minutes passed, she started feeling a bit scared. She felt like, right now, she had practically the same sense of direction as Zoro, which is really saying something.

"Seriously, holy _crap! _Where the heck _am I?!_"

A bit more walking around and she gave in to exhaustion. Sitting down, she wondered if it was a dream, which was highly likely. She tried to imagine herself flying so she could scan the area better, but in the end she felt like an idiot. Stumped with nothing to do, she decided to start playing Zelda's Lullaby. It's not like there was anything better to do.

Not even getting to play the first note, a person appeared out of _thin air _in front of her. No beam of light, or explosion, or even sound effect. The person just… appeared.

Looking up, Janet could see the person was most likely female, given her dress with the top half being a forest green and the bottom half dark crimson red. She was wearing a darker forest green jacket to top it off **(1)**. Her hairstyle, she had never seen before. The blond had her hair down, but somehow lock of her own hair in a small braid seemed to work like a headband **(2)**. Her eyes were bright blue and her ears… Her ears were long… and pointed… like an elf's. Like _that _was normal. Atop her head was a golden crown with a gem in it. It seemed familiar to her though…

…

…Wait.

The gem was tangerine and lilac, _just _like the one she picked up today on her way home. Without thinking, she reached into the pocket she had put her discovery in, only to find nothing. She did the same with the rest to be met with the same fate. _Great, _she thought, _it's the combination situation all over again. Except my gem isn't in any of my pockets this time._

"You look concerned," she spoke gently, interrupting her thoughts.

"…Where'd you get that gem from?" What she _should _be asking is why her ears were pointed, where she was, and how she got here, but that was secondary.

"You mean this?" The elf pointed to the round gem on her crown. "I got it from my father, but then I lost it. Thanks to you, I have it back."

Janet was speechless. Why does she have to dream up the weirdest things?

"Umm… you're welcome," she replied hesitantly. "Anyways, this is a dream, right? How do I make something appear?"

She giggled softly. She _giggled. _Was what she said _funny?_

"This isn't a dream. We're currently nowhere," the elf informed as if it was common knowledge. When she realized Janet didn't understand she added, "We're not on Earth nor Blexpia, not in Heaven nor Hell. Time doesn't pass here. You never get hungry or thirsty, but you can get tired. You're literally nowhere."

"Ah," the blond realized, "I never gave you my name. My apologies." She took a bow with her left arm across her chest. "My name is %&*$# &^. Nice to meet you."

Janet stared wide-eyed, completely dumbfounded. "Umm, do you have a nickname that I can call you by?"

"Nimp."

"Ok, 'Nimp.' I'm Janet, and I want to know _why _I'm here in_ nowhere _and _how _I can _get out _of here."

Nimp smiled. "I brought you here to thank you personally for finding my prized possession. I was worried sick about it." Janet could relate to how she felt, having lost her ocarina once, even though it was found to just be in a drawer a day later. But even if it was for a day, it felt like a century to her.

"So," she continued, "as a token of gratitude, I decided to grant you a wish, no matter how crazy it is." But then, realizing what she said, she quickly added, "As long as it doesn't involve my planet or anyone on it."

"…Anything?"

"Yes, anything," she confirmed.

"Do I have time to think about it?"

"Time doesn't pass by here. Remember?" Suddenly, in the same fashion as the elf, a black rectangular object with a big red button in the middle appeared in her right hand.

"When you've come up with your wish, press the button and I'll appear." She tilted her head slightly, smiled, and waved.

"See you, Janet."

And then she was gone.

No poof. No sparkles. No fading. No anything.

This could go a couple of ways. Well, it can go a _lot _of ways, actually, but it can mainly go like this—it can come true or it can't. She's already done enough useless thinking; she wasn't going to wonder if it's real or a dream or hallucination. The brunette will just assume it's real and take it seriously, just in case.

In a New York minute, her mind went towards the direction of going to another universe. The candidates were _One Piece_, _Naruto Shippuden_, _Hunter x Hunter_, and _Pokémon_. She denied all of the universes she's seen that would require her to be someone or do something special, so basically, all shoujo and places where she would be forced to be a regular citizen despite how awesome it may be, including _Bleach_ and, sadly, _Legend of Zelda_ games. Though she gets the concept of _Fairy Tail_, she's only watched twelve episodes of it, so she didn't call it safe to join. Those four candidates were ones that a normal citizen can join in on.

After a few seconds she abandoned the idea of _Pokémon_, realizing that she would have to hurt innocent and cute animals to catch them and force them to battle.

After a minutes (give or take, she couldn't really tell), _Hunter x Hunter_ was disqualified upon remembering how boring it might actually turn out to be. You pass all of those puzzles and beat all these fights and in the end you get a card that lets you have the special privilege of entering places you wouldn't be allowed to otherwise. That wasn't particularly her cup of tea.

What she was left with was _Naruto Shippuden _and_ One Piece, _though even after lots and lots of thinking, she couldn't come to a solid conclusion. They both had some pretty good pros and all, but also some really sucky cons—with _Naruto Shippuden, _she'd have to memorize all of these hand movements and words, and it might prove difficult for her. With _One Piece, _she'd be chased by the Navy continuously.

She sighed heavily. "Choices are so difficult."

But then she realized something…

"Why is she thinking about this?"

…

"There's no _way _it could be real, right?"

…

"You know what, I'm just going to go with the first thing that pops up in my head when she comes back and get this dream over with!"

Satisfied with her answer, she hit the red button.

And as Nimp promised, she appeared right away.

"Have you come up with a wish?"

"Yeah, I have," Janet spoke confidently.

"Take me to the One Piece universe!"

Nimp smiled. She smiled… but it seemed like there was more to it that Janet didn't know. But she ended up not having time to think about it. Nimp's last words to her echoed in her mind.

"Have a safe trip!"

And then the light faded.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) and (2) – The way her dress and hair look will be on my bio when you click on my username. <strong>

**Who's this 'Nimp' fellow? And was that all real? Or was it truly a dream?**

**Leave a comment if you want to, telling me if you want pairing and, if so, with who?**

**Thank you for reading to this far! *hands out cookies***


	2. Alice in Wonderland

**Hey! I really don't have much to say other than that I'd appreciate criticism and ideas for my story and that I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Legend of Zelda. Why would anyone think I do?**

"Talking."

"SCREAMING/_SCREAMING_."

_Thinking._

"This one's _sarcasm _or _emphasizing _a word_._"

"SCREAMING with _SARCASM _or _EMPHASZING A WORD."_

"**Attack/_Attack_**."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Alice in Wonderland<em>**

* * *

><p>"Oow..."<p>

I groaned as the darkness started to fade away slowly. Nimp's last words to me still echoing in my head, which to mention was throbbing with pain.

_'Have a safe trip!'_

"What a weird dream..." I mumbled to no one in particular. "Like I'd ever end up in the One Piece world. I'm just glad the dream's over and done with."

I turned over in my comfy bed, reaching for the covers to pull over my head. Just a couple more minutes in bed and I'd be ready to start the beloved weekend playing games, watching anime, and eating microwavable meals. Now just to grab the covers...

...

...Where are the covers? Maybe they were a bit more downward...

...

Nothing...?

Wait, why am I so hot?

All of a sudden, some cold fluid came in contact from my toes all the way up to my calf.

"YAAAAH! HOLY _CRAP, _THAT'S _COLD!"_ I screeched, forcing my eyes wide open and curled up into a ball. What I ended up seeing was questionable... Very questionable...

Sand.

Freakin' _Sand._

It was only then I realized there were whispers all around me, though it was hard or make out a single word anyone was saying.

I decided to just lie there for a while... Just until I thought things over and came to a reasonable exclamation as to why I'm suddenly waking up on a beach. There's always an exclamation for things, right? Isn't that what they teach you in science?

I had no time to think although as an enormous hand held a firm grip on my shoulder. I shuddered.

Frightened, I jolted up. What else could I do? I could be surrounded by a bunch of rapist murderers or something. You never know.

I looked up to see a man with a concerned but scared look, and around him were men and women, children and the elderly, with the same expression. None of them were saying anything now. Just staring at me like I was an alien on a rare exotic creature. Maybe I should ask them where I am. I don't have time to just wonder about it.

"Umm," I started hesitantly, "where am I?"

No response. What's with these people?

And then someone spoke. A blond little boy. Though what actually came out of his mouth was, to say the least, confusing.

"Furui majo wa daredesu ka?"

...Huh?

"Hasshu! Shitsureina koto shinaide kudasai." That was, what I'd guess to be, the mother of the child, who was also blonde.

Now, I've watched enough anime to be able to deduct four things from what they both said.

One, 'majo' meant 'witch' in Japanese.

Two, 'daredesu ka' meant something along the lines of 'who' or 'who is' in Japanese.

Three, 'hasshu' meant 'hush' in Japanese.

Four, they're both _speaking JAPANESE._

And why was this brat calling me a _witch? _

By now, I'd probably be shocked with a million—no _trillion_—questions going through my head, asking where I am and why they're speaking Japanese, but my head had had enough already. I was too tired for this. I got up, despite the pain in my, well, everywhere, and patted some sand off of my clothing. Looking around, there were some village homes and bars and whatnots when the beach sand met with the dirt. It was all made of wood, which would again be strange if my head wasn't this way.

Looking at the crowd around me, a brunette man, no older than thirty-five, was holding something or things in his hands that looked awfully familiar...

My ocarina and phone.

"Hey, give my stuff back you jerk!" I yelled, speedily walking towards the guy. What the hell was he doing with my stuff?

Saying this guy was scared was an understatement. The crowd disappeared into the village in a hurry, and the guy did so as well, after dropping my belongings onto the sand. What a mean guy. Did I _look _like an alien?

After picking my things up, I realized that my stomach was there I hurt the most, and walking around trying to find a bar was no fun. Along the way, I got more glares from people, some whispering to whomever was next to them and others running away, like I was diagnosed with a contagious disease or something. No one bothered to try and help me as I walked—well, mostly limped—like an old lady. All in all, no fun. When I _did _finally find a bar, I could hear some screaming and glass shattering. So my choices were, eat at a bar filled with crazy lunatics or starve. Either way, I was going to die. Might as well die on a full stomach.

Taking a heavy breath, I opened the door to the bar and—

Before I could even get a foot inside, a glass bowl flew in my direction, smashing into my face. Like any other normal human being who somehow got transported to some old version of Japan and was in immense pain, I fell pathetically and pitifully off my feet, the back of my head greeting the ground.

"OWWWWW!" My sorry cries were barely audible through the noise going on. I could just lie there, feeling sorry for myself and cry like a normal human being who somehow got transported to some old version of Japan and was in immense pain. I could have, but that wasn't going to get me any food. Slowly, but eventually, I got my weak self to stand and picked up my stuff, which were surprisingly unharmed. I passed by all of the chairs and tables to the stools by the bar. I wanted my food in front of me, _asap. _

The man behind the bar was around forty or fifty, his black hair was accompanied by a big bald spot. The guy's white shirt had a few buttons let loose, revealing his hairy chest. He came over to me and said something, probably asking me what I want. Who knows?

At this point I realize two things.

One, I don't have any yen.

Two, I don't speak Japanese.

The only thing I can do at this point is say the one word Luffy has implanted into my head, since I'm pretty sure they wouldn't sell ramen at a bar like this.

"Niku." You see, anime may not be useful in some ways, but it can save your life one day. The more you know, right?

The man stared at me for a moment, but then shrugged and moved along. Turning around, I took in my surroundings for the first time. The bar was filled with people, mostly men, drinking sake. Some were chatting, others fighting. There wasn't anything special going on really.

_Clank._

The aroma was overwhelming. The order must have been set behind me. Ready to dig in like to tomorrow, I turn around excitedly—

There's no meat.

...

There's no _meat. _Who the hell took my _meat?_

I was too tired for this. I'm tired, I'm confused, and I'm hungry. I can't just have people stealing my food and getting away with it. I took in a deep breath and let it all out.

_"WHOOOO TOOOOK MYY NIIIKUUUU?" _Conversation and fights came to an end as all eyes were looking at me. I don't have the time for this. I need to eat. _Now. _

I looked around, glaring at every single person in my sight until I came to a person sitting next to me. A teenager maybe, I wasn't sure. The boy was sweating like crazy as he continued eating, not looking at me. His raven hair was covered by a hat. He wore a red vest and denim shorts, with some yellow thing around his waist going all the way around. I don't care if this guy was cosplaying as Luffy from One Piece. I'm not letting anyone get in the way of me and eating.

"Hey, jerk! Give me back my niku!" I shook his shoulder, but he didn't do anything. He just kept eating. What the hell? What's wrong with this guy?

I knew he wasn't going to give any meat back to me. It's time to show him that I'm just not some weak girl he could steal from in broad daylight, even though I probably am in this state. Or _any _state for that matter. I reached for some meat on his plate and…

My hand was smacked away.

"Oi! Kore wa watashi no nikudesu! Bakkuofu." From what I can deduct, the boy basically said something like, 'Hey! This is _my _meat! Back off.'

My stomach growled. Loudly. I couldn't get it back. I didn't have enough energy. Am I going to die like this?

The light began to fade, overtaken by darkness.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you doing<em>?" Usopp yelled at his idiot captain, smacking him in the back of the head. Luffy paid no mind to it.

"Eating," he replied bluntly, his mouth full.

"Didn't you hear her stomach? She needs to eat, and you just stole her food from her. Now she's probably dead!" Usopp took a worried glance at the stranger, who fell out of her stool onto the floor. First she takes a bowl to the face, and then she passes out in starvation because her food got stolen from her. He felt sorry for her.

"Huh?" Luffy glanced to his side where the rude lady once sat and turned back, confused. "She left."

Usopp face faulted. She just lied there, limp and vulnerable. He knew that if Sanji ever got word of this, he'd definitely be dead. Sighing, Usopp picked the girl up, along with her weird looking belongings, and left Luffy alone as he went out to search for a doctor.

He was soooooo getting Luffy back for this later.

* * *

><p>"Nn..."<p>

The darkness dissolved. A bright light shone overhead, making her squint. Her stomach was in even more pain now. It hurt to move, even the slightest bit. One minute, she's in a bar getting her food stolen from her, and the next being carried by some stranger wearing yellow parachute pants and an orange open jacket, no shirt underneath. What year are we in, the seventies? Though her stomach hurt every step the man took, it was hard to deny that he was well built. She'd never seen anyone with abs like _these. _Maybe she can enjoy the ride while she could before she was taken to wherever.

"Daijōbudesuka?"

She looked up to see, surprise surprise, another cosplayer. This time, it was Usopp. The brunette admitted though, he's one of the best cosplayers for Usopp she'd ever seen, and that's saying something considering how many anime conventions she has been to. Although, that's probably because it's the only Usopp that she'd seen that _actually _have abs, unlike the others that just have a shirt with abs or drew their own abs on pathetically.

"Eto..." She said, not sure how to go about it all. All she knew was that she needed to get home as soon as she can. Wherever that was from here. "...Hai."

"Hontōni?" the guy said. He sighed, probably of relief. "Yokatta. Watashi wa isha ni anata o totte iru. Rikai?"

_What the hell am I supposed to do? I have _no _clue what this guy's saying!_

"Eto…Hai." _What did I just agree to? I'm not gonna die, am I?_

* * *

><p>This girl seemed strange to Usopp. The look on her face when he told her where she was going seemed confused, like she had no idea what he was talking about. He decided to test out his theory, even though it's most likely false.<p>

"What is your name?"

The girl paused for a second, thinking, and then opened her mouth to respond.

"Jan-"

Then she paused again. After a moment, she answered.

"Iver Janet."

_Maybe I went a bit too easy... I should ask something else?_

...

"Where were you born?"

* * *

><p>"Anata wa doko de umaremashita ka?"<p>

At this, she was completely stumped.

She knew that 'anata' meant 'you' and that 'doko de' meant 'where' but that's it. She knew nothing else in that sentence. There's no way she could answer whatever this guy was asking her. She was _screwed. _What could he possibly had been asking? Where are you? You are where?

Come on, _think_!

* * *

><p>The stranger paused for a long time in deep thought. Maybe she <em>didn't <em>understand him? Well, that wouldn't be a surprise, considering it was none other than the great Captain _Usopp-sama_ who was on the case. Nothing's impossible for him to find out...

He smirked. _Usopp-sama has a nice ring to it._

"...West Blue," she finally said.

He gave her a skeptical look. He _knew _she didn't understand him. Why would she had taken so long otherwise? He was about to ask her another question when here realized that he came to a dead-end. Where was the doctor's? He, completely forgetting about asking the girl more questions, backtracked in wonder of where the doctor or doctors were, only to make it back to the dock where the Sunny was.

Usopp sighed. _Since I'm here, I might as well get Chopper to have a look at her, since he and Robin are on watch._

With that, he walked onto the deck, up the stairs, and opened the door the infirmary, where the objective was slowly spinning in his chair, reading a book on medical herbs.

"Chopper, this girl passed out in starvation. Can you do anything for her?" he said bluntly, not wanting anything to do with her anymore.

"AHH! CALL A DOCTOR! SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" he screamed, panicking, until he realized, "Oh wait, that's me."

Usopp put the brunette on the bed, who had seemed to pass out at some time, and placed her weird foreign stuff on Chopper's desk. He gave her a quick, mistrustful glance before leaving Chopper to deal with her. Luffy was probably doing something stupid again, and he still needed to pay for the food he bought for her.

**..o0O0o...**

There was just something about her. Something that he didn't like. Maybe it was the uneasiness of her probably not understanding what he said. Or perhaps it was his instincts telling him that she was no good. For all he knew, she could secretly work for the Navy or be a dangerous pirate. This _is _the New World. Looks don't equal power. He was a great example of that, not that he was ugly or anything. People underestimated him before the two years because of how he looked. But look at him now. Stronger than ever. Even if she was an enemy, Robin was with Chopper, so they'll be fine.

Usopp, lost in thought, almost passed the bar. Almost. But he wasn't Zoro, so he was fine. Walking in, his eyes immediately went over to the stools to look for Luffy.

...

...?

Luffy wasn't there.

He looked everywhere around the bar. Every seat, every table, behind the bar, every corner. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Oi! You!" the bartender shouted at Usopp, who was dumbfounded.

Walking up to the man, he said, "Yeah?"

He didn't look amused. "The guy in the straw hat? He's your friend, right?"

"Uhh, yeah. Why?"

"Good. Pay up. He owes this place 3,300 beri." **(1)**

"WHAT?" Why does Luffy _never _pay for his food?

"And you gotta pay for the lady's, too. Hers was 1,000 beri."

Usopp scowled, grabbing for his notes and coins and handing it to him.

Only one thing was on his mind right now.

_Why do _I _always have to pay!?_

* * *

><p>Darkness faded as light entered her eyes, blinding her. She blinked a few times, readjusting her vision.<p>

_Where am I?_

Suddenly, she recalled all that happened. She had a strange dream, woke up on an island filled with Japanese-speaking strangers, passed out of starvation, and was carried by a cosplayer. Today had to be the most interesting day she'd ever had. All she wanted to do was watch Naruto until a new episode of One Piece came out. But no, the world said 'Screw that' and sent her here, wherever 'here' was.

She turned to her side to see a small, brown fuzzy creature standing on a chair by his desk, doing something. Strange thing was, it wore a blue hat, had antlers, and wore clothing, which looked e_xactly _like Chopper's from One Piece. Why would anyone make a poor animal wear those things? And why are there so many One Piece cosplayers here? Can we get some other anime cosplayers? Hunter x Hunter? Naruto? Ouran Host Club? Blue Exorcist? Soul Eater? _Anything?_

She sighed. _Maybe this is a dream or something. Yeah, a dream. I must have fell off my bed and hit my head. Maybe I'm having an 'Alice in Wonderland' dream, and that fuzzy animal is the Mad Hatter._

After the brunette decided it was useless to think about it anymore, and silently, as not to disturb the animal, she walked over to the door—

Then she heard something. It was faint, but definitely there. A piano's melody rang from somewhere, she was sure of it. And it sounded familiar to her…

Wait...

_IS THAT MY PHONE?_

She walked over to her bed and looked on and under it, but her phone was nowhere in sight. Upon sudden realization, she thought about her ocarina. For all she knew, it could be broken, or maybe at the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again. She shuddered at the thought. She panicked.

"WHERE'S MY STUFF?" she yelled, anxious. The strange beast swiftly turned around in his chair, looking for the cause of the sudden commotion frantically. Coal eyes meet dark chocolate. The two stared for a moment, taking everything in. In the animal's hands—_hooves—,_ the source of the music was revealed. The rectangle was all too familiar.

"What are you doing with my phone, you little furball?" she said, a bit angry. The animal was visibly shaking and ran out the room in a flash, somehow being able to open the door and close it back, the phone left on the table. Her ocarina was there as well to her relief. The brunette unknowingly smiled. It felt like ages since she last played a piece. Picking up the white oval, she got her fingers in place and started playing another song from her favorite game series.

* * *

><p>Chopper was, should say the least, frightened. He knew it was wrong to mess with the stranger's things, but it looked so weird to him, and it was basically begging him to mess with it. And then he finds all these weird things on her… whatever it's called. He even found a couple of <em>pictures <em>of all nine of them, the crew and him. When did she take these? Was she always around? He'd never seen her before until today. Everything in her mysterious box was written in some kind of weird language, likely the same one she was speaking. And then she got mad at him for looking at it. There was only one thing he could do in this situation.

Get Robin.

He ran to the deck and climbed the ropes to the crows nest with comical inhuman speed, and once he climbed the ladder and saw Robin, he let his emotions flow.

"ROOOBIIIIN!" he screamed as he ran towards her, hugging her leg and sniffling. "T-the girl I was t-treating screamed at me! Help me!"

Robin set her book down. "Girl?"

Chopper decided to just show her, as it would be faster than explaining. Knowing she would follow, he began climbing down the ladder...

...

* * *

><p>Janet played the Song of Storms. Listening to this song always relaxed her, and that's exactly what she needed to do right now. Relax. She closed her eyes, going with the flow...<p>

That was until she felt a breeze. There were no windows that were open last time she looked around the room, so how…? Opening one eye, she looked for said open window. No, she didn't find an open window…but she did find the source.

Surrounding her body from the floor up, a yellow tornado-like tube whirled around her, causing her hair to get in her face. Both eyes opened wide, she stopped completely, never taking her eyes off it as it continued to spin around her. She then, equally as slowly, inhaled as much air as she could and...

...

...

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

><p>...and a voice suddenly screamed from the infirmary. He quickly climbed back up and hugged Robin's leg again.<p>

"She's scary~!"

Robin was confused. What the girl screamed didn't connect. It's possible she just didn't hear her right, considering the distance between the two, but still...

Now curious, she started down the ladder first, with Chopper following close behind. The sky was celeste with only one or two cotton balls floating around. The sun was scorching, showing no mercy, but the breeze did. It seemed like they weren't going to get any downpour for a few days, though she wasn't the navigator on the ship. She reached the deck and began to walk towards the infirmary...

.

.

...until something hit her head.

It was small, but it was impossible to not notice.

Robin looked up, the view leaving her taken aback, breathless. It seemed as though rationality was taking a break. Chopper, confused, followed her gaze and too was stunned by the sight and gasped.

It was the sky. The same sky that was once blue. The same sky that once held few white cotton balls hovering above. The same sky that once showed the fierce sun that was radiating immense heat. That _same sky... _was _not _the same now. It was… different. The sun was suddenly blocked by a wet, night-grey sheet that was being drained of its water. The rainstorm was intense and loud, canceling out all other sounds.

"Let's get out of the rain, shall we, Chopper-san?" Robin stated and she began walked towards the infirmary calmly.

"Yeah!" Chopper nodded and quickly followed after.

When they opened the door, the girl was standing in the middle of the room, eyes wide towards the door. Some of her brown hair was across her face, and her strange white thing was in her hands. She didn't seem to be looking at them when they walked in. Her eyes were fixed on what was behind them, outside. The rain. Robin wondered why, but put that question to the side. She had more important things on her mind regarding her. Chopper did his 'reverse peek' on Robin's leg, only half of his face really hidden.

In a cool, collected tone, "Nice to meet you. I'm Nico Robin, and this is Chopper. What's your name?"

* * *

><p>She had no idea what happened. She didn't know if it was a coincidence or not. She didn't know if she was <em>sane <em>or not. All she knew was that it was sunny one second and the next it was raining heavily. But anything can happen in a dream, right? It's a dream, right? All a dream...

...

"...Onamaehanandesuka?"

She snapped out of it and looked at a Nico Robin cosplayer and her pet. How she got her pet to do the same peek as Chopper, she didn't know either. She didn't seem to know a lot of things about all of this.

"Iver Janet," she answered. She moved her hair from the front of her face, and put on a fake smile, tilting her head a bit. "Hajimemashite."

* * *

><p>"T-this is her!" Chopper stated, his voice shaking bit. "She has a p-picture of all of us!" He slowly went to grab the box on the desk, hoping she wouldn't yell at him again. But she just stood there, watching him with eyes wider as he grabbed it and ran back to give it to Robin.<p>

* * *

><p>...Did the pet just speak Japanese?<p>

...

...Maybe it's a robot?

* * *

><p>Robin took the box from Chopper and took a look. It was black and rectangular, with something green with a hole covering what was probably the back of it and the sides. There was a button on the top, two on one side, and one on the front, with multiple inlets scattered everywhere on all sides. She'd never seen anything like this before. She looked at the owner, who was still just staring.<p>

Pressing all of the buttons, she ended up with a lit up screen with, like Chopper had said, all of them together. Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Franky, Sanji, Brook, herself, and Usopp, in that order from right to left, huddled up in an oval as if looking down at something. The background was white and grey. _When did we all do this? I've never seen this before. Were we looking at it? _She had so many questions flowing through her head, but the most important one was:

_Who _is _she?_

Near the bottom, there was an arrow and characters she couldn't read. They seemed familiar though...

"Chopper-san, is there anything that could be done with this box?" She gave it to him, and he messed with it a bit, touching it repeatedly. After a while, he shook his head and gave it back.

"I did something last time, but I don't know exactly how I did it. Sorry..."

"No, it's fine, Chopper." She looked over at the girl—Janet-san—, and handed the box to her. She looked at her, than the box. Then back at her, and back at the box. She slid her thumb from the left to right side of the box and then gave it back.

Looking at it, she grew hungry. She wanted to know what this was, what it does. She studied the tiny boxes within the box and the characters underneath. _I've seen these before... What language was it? E... En—?_

"CHOPPER! ROBIN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" someone yelled, seemingly close by.

...

* * *

><p><em>That voice sounds familiar... Why?<em>

At that moment, the same jackass that stole my meat came bursting through the door, with a huge smile on his face, along with a couple of people behind him, maybe five or six. They call came in after the energetic one, soaking. The girl with unnatural orange hair whined about something in Japanese. A guy with unnatural green hair scowled, while a blond got a towel from out of nowhere and gave it to her, swooning. A cyborg and a skeleton were having a conversation, and the same long nosed fellow just looked at me. He didn't seem to be pleased that I was still here.

_Is _everyone _here a cosplayer?_

Everyone from the Straw Hat crew was right here, standing in front of me. This kind of friendship, where they all like One Piece enough to learn Japanese and dress like them, is one that lasts forever. _I wish I had friends like that._

Though, to be honest, the Franky, Brook, and Zoro cosplayers scared her a bit. Franky was huge, and the body looked super realistic. Brook for the same reasons. Zoro because he had a mean look on his face, and because of the swords. For all she knew, those could be real.

Robin spoke. "Okaerinasai. Franky wa, watashi no tame ni kore o mitetoru kuru?"

* * *

><p>"Welcome back. Franky, can you take a look at this for me and see what you can do?" She handed the shiny black box to him.<p>

"Um," he answered and took it from her hands. "What is it exactly?"

"I'm not sure. It's something that Janet-san had." Robin pointed to her. "Can you figure it out? It's in another language, probably English."

"English?" everyone else questioned.

Usopp scowled, though no one seemed to see.

"What is that? Is it a kind of meat?" Luffy asked, drooling.

"No," Robin said. "A language, though I've not heard of anyone still speaking it."

"I'll do all I can, Robin-sis," Franky said, ready to take on the challenge.

Zoro spoke this time. "Wait, so does that mean she only speaks English?"

"I'm not sure about that yet. Chopper," she started to ask, turning towards him, "did she ever talk to you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't understand any of what she said. She just yelled at me."

Nami interrupted the conversation. "Sorry to change to topic, but is anyone else concerned about the sudden rain that came? There was no warning of it." She looked at the girl, who was now sitting on the bed, looking at them all. "Did she do it? I don't trust her."

"I'm with Nami," Usopp said, finally speaking up. "She seems off. I don't like it."

"What is this?" Everyone turned their eyes to Luffy, who was holding something white in his hands near the desk.

That seemed to make the girl mad.

"OI!" she screamed. She jumped up and ran towards Luffy—

Zoro jumped in front of her, blocking off her path from getting to his captain, with all three swords ready.

"EEEEP!" she screamed, and moved back.

* * *

><p>"W-what the HELL? Are those swords R-REAL?" she yelled in fear, her voice shaking a bit. There was definitely something wrong with him.<p>

Very wrong.

"**Ittoryu Iai...**"

"YAHH!" She knew that position all too well. She's seen what happens to the people in the anime. Kuma, Hody Jones, the dragon at Punk Hazard. She knew all too well what attack he was going to try. Sure, some survived the Lion's Song attack, but that's _anime! _This is real life! Though people can't really throw sword projectiles in real life, right? _Right?_

"Chottomatte, Zoro!" the Nami cosplayer said, worry in her voice.

"**..._Shishi..._**"

_I'm SO SCREWED! _She stared at the nutjob, eyes wide, still backing up a few steps until she tripped and fell onto the bed.

"Teishi! Baka Marimo!" the blonde yelled, drop kicking the Zoro... cosplayer? At this point, she wasn't even sure anymore.

Zoro blocked Sanji's sudden attack with all three swords.

"Anata ga josei o satsugai shiyou to shite imasu ka?" Sanji yelled at him.

"Kanojo wa kikenda! Watashi wa Luffy o hogo shite imasu!"

"Kiken'na? _Dō yatte?__"_

Sigh...

_I'm still hungry._

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I consider every 100 beri to be roughly about 1 U.S. dollar.<strong>

**A new world? Will the Zoro, Usopp, and Nami cosplayers ever trust her? **

**In case you didn't understand, the Song of Storms, to put simply, summons storms. And Janet created a storm. Oooh, the songs actually work. What are the other songs she knows? How can she use them to her advantage?**

**Ok, that wasn't too hard to write. It was actually kind of fun. Things are certainly going to get interesting.**


	3. Rampage

**This week was a serious pain. I got jumbled up with ****_tons _****of homework, I got a pink eye, a cold, and science and history tests to study for (my two worst subjects). Writing these really takes my mind off of it for a while (not the part about being sick though; damn runny nose). But I also may have gotten a little distracted by Trivia Pursuit, Legend of Zelda and reading some other great fanfics. Maybe. Anyways, I'm sure you don't want to read about my personal problems. That's not why you're here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Legend of Zelda. Do I ****_look _****like Oda-sama or Miyamoto-sama to you? Hopefully not. If so, I recommend you go to a doctor and get tested.**

"Talking."

"SCREAMING/_SCREAMING_."

_Thinking._

"This one's _sarcasm _or _emphasizing _a word_._"

"SCREAMING with _SARCASM _or _EMPHASIZING A WORD."_

**"Attack/_Attack"_**

To avoid spoilers, this one will be explained at the end of the chapter in the A/N at the end. ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: Rampage<em>**

* * *

><p>Things started to settle down a bit eventually. Nami broke up Zoro and Sanji's fight and got Zoro to stop trying to kill the foreigner, though he still gave her bitter and hateful glares every once and a while. Usopp and Nami still didn't trust her too much, but say nothing about it. By now the storm had passed and the bottom of the sun with barely touching the horizon. The sky was purple with hints of yellow and pink, some silver glitter being scattered about.<p>

The infirmary was quite small for all ten of them, and Luffy was complaining immensely about how hungry he was, making Janet realize her own hunger. Sanji went along to the kitchen to make everyone some sandwiches, promising to make heart-shaped ones for Nami-swan, Robin-chan, and Janet-twan, which according to him were to be made with his love for them. When they were done, Luffy and Janet rushed to the kitchen, the others being left in the dust. There weren't enough seats for everyone, so Janet decided to sit on the couch nearby, despite Sanji's pleas for him to take her spot.

For the first few minutes, everyone was silent, until the awkward was disturbed by a certain long-nosed fellow.

"I still don't trust her," Usopp bluntly stated.

"Me either," Zoro agreed. "We don't know a lot about her. She's a potential danger to us."

"How dare you speak to Janet-twan that way, national treasure?" Sanji remarked.

"What was that, ero-cook?" He held the hilt of a sword firmly.

"I said, 'How dare you speak to Janet-twan that way?' Need more clarification, Marimo?"

"You..." His sword became slightly unsheathed.

"Stop it, both of you," Nami spoke firmly, deciding to end it early before it got worse.

"HAI, NAMI-SWAAAN!" Sanji voiced, his eyes having been replaced with pink hearts.

"Tch," Zoro scowled. He seemed to be scowling more often ever since 'she' arrived.

No one spoke for a few moments.

"You know..." Nami began, not liking how quiet it was at the usually loud and cheery table, "...we never did talk about the sudden weather change."

"Come on, we all know the monster did it," Usopp said. "Is there really anything else to say?"

Sanji held back with all he could not to lash out at him for calling her a 'monster.'

Another moment of nothing.

"You know what, that's it," Nami spoke up, standing up and slamming her palms onto the table. She pointed towards Luffy, Franky, and Chopper, who were all sitting next to each other, looking over at whatever Franky was holding in his lap. "You guys have been too quiet this entire time—wait, what are you guys looking at?"

The three had had their faces lit up, literally.

"Oh," Franky began, "you know that small black box Robin told me to work with? I ended up switching mostly everything from the lady's language to ours. It's readable now." He held up the box, which currently showed picture of a brunette with the same colored eyes as the stranger. He seemed about the same age as her, if not older, and was holding the same white object that Luffy tried to examine. To say this guy was handsome was an understatement.

"Who's that?" Sanji asked, looking at Janet and pointing to her box, getting a little jealous.

She seemed to understand what Sanji said and stood up to walked over to Franky, grabbing the box from his hands. Her eyes grew a bit softer as she looked at the image, a small smile forming across her face.

* * *

><p>Janet couldn't help but smile when she saw what Sanji was asking about. She missed her brother. She knew she'd never see him again. She knew that he died four years ago. She knew, but that doesn't mean that she'd have to stop loving him. The weird dream was scaring her a bit, but once she saw his smile, it seemed like all troubles faded away. She missed him dearly.<p>

"Markus..." she whispered, her smile growing slightly bigger.

* * *

><p>Everyone else was wondering the same thing.<p>

...Who's _Markus?_

* * *

><p>She went through a couple more pictures, most of which were of Naruto and sheet music for the ocarina, until she reached the one that she used as her wallpaper.<p>

All of the Straw Hat pirates were huddled up together, each of them smiling. Well, kind of. Brook just had his jaw hanging low, as if he were laughing his trademark "Yohohoho!" at a Skull Joke.

Luckily, no one behind her anymore, as they were all whispering among themselves away from her. She exited out of pictures and went to look at her apps for _Crunchyroll_ to see if some anime could cool her senses for a few minutes. Hey, it may not work due to the absence of Wi-Fi, but she was desperate for a distraction from everything around her. She found the objective and put her thumb closer to the screen...

Wait.

Next to her source of anime was an app she'd forgotten she even had. The heading may be in Japanese, but she definitely knew what she was looking at. Janet facepalmed.

_How could she had forgotten?_

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats decided to leave Janet alone with her pictures and take the time to discuss. They gathered around the table and starting talking at a safe volume. Well, most of them. Sanji sat alone in a dark corner, growing mushrooms on his head, with a depressed purple aura surrounding him.<p>

"So, any ideas as to who this 'Markus' gentleman might be?" Brook asked.

"Does that matter?" Zoro asked back. "She's still a threat either way."

"I don't think she is," Robin stated. "She probably just didn't want anyone touching her stuff. It's probably important to her. I mean, I'm sure Navigator-san wouldn't want some stranger touching her mikan tree."

Luffy eyes among hearing her words turned to long yellow sparkles. "Does that mean I can get a mikan—"

"NO!" Nami punched Luffy's head, leaving a large lump.

"Shall we go back to the topic of the sudden weather change?" Robin said, ignoring her captain's whining.

"You're being paranoid, Nami," Zoro said. "You might have just ignored the weather while out shopping and didn't see the warning."

"Don't underestimate my navigating knowledge," she responded, a little mad at him. "If a storm was coming, I would have felt the pressure lower or the humidity rise."

"So it was Janet-san who did it?" Chopper said, innocently throwing himself into the conversation.

No one actually knew the answer to his question. Everything was quiet again. All they could do now is pray that they find a way to ask her upfront, if even possible.

Luckily for them, their prayers were answered almost instantly when said girl suddenly spoke.

"Sanji-kun."

All heads turned over to Janet. Sanji abandoned his sorry state, picking off the mushrooms on his head, put them on the table, and ran over to his beloved.

"Hai, my beautiful Janet-twan?" he said, his body turning into a noodle-like state as he moved back and forth.

She brought the black box into his face, as if wanting him to see it. Sanji looked at it for a minute, his eyes growing wider and wider until they were like dish plates.

"What is it, swirly brow?" Zoro asked with an eyebrow raised.

After a few more seconds, he finally got out of his trance-like state and looked at Janet.

"RIGHT AWAY, JANET-TWAN!"

Everyone was thinking the same thing, with the exception of Sanji and Janet.

..._Huh?_

Robin walked up to the foreigner slowly, showing no fear though she was a little cautious in her steps. She looked into her eyes, as if to ask for permission to look at it. Janet nodded and handed it over to the older woman.

Examining the box, Robin's eyes seemed to have grown slightly for a millisecond before returning to its normal state. Everyone else was still confused as to what happened and were waiting for an answer from the archaeologist silently.

"Well, this is certainly interesting." The curiosity of the other Straw Hats only grew at this as the got more impatient.

"What is it, what is it, what is it?" asked a really eager Luffy.

Robin smiled and turned to look at her crewmates. "It seems that Janet-san has found a way to communicate with us."

At this, everyone who was still at the table got up to look at what Robin found interesting.

On the screen, there were two languages in two different boxes.

The first box said something weird, probably in 'English'.

The second was the reason for Robin's comment.

Some more of your delicious sandwiches would be nice. Maybe I could pay you back with something delicious to your taste as well?

* * *

><p>Janet was mentally on her knees thanking God for <em>Google Translate<em>. Oh, what would she do without it?

Robin seemed to have been explaining what she thought and what it does to the best of her ability. Or maybe she was talking about how cute and fabulous she thought I was today and how jealous she was of my stunning beauty. She didn't know, but it was sadly least likely the latter. The only thing she understood was when Luffy said 'Dakara, misuterī-bakodesu,' which she assumed meant, 'So it's a mystery box.' That didn't really surprise her though. During the time, Sanji was done with the sandwiches and gave them to Janet, who finished it in under a minute... She obviously was still hungry, despite what she had eaten before the new plate came.

After she seemed to have been done talking, Nami grabbed her phone from Robin's hands and started messing with it a bit before giving it to Janet. She looked down at it peculiarly to see that Nami had wrote something in the translator.

Did you create the storm?

_How am I supposed to answer this? I don't even know myself!_

She thought about it for a while before a light-bulb suddenly switched on and she started to write her reply.

* * *

><p>"Oi, what did you just do, Nami?" Usopp asked.<p>

"I asked her if she was the one who created the storm earlier. We can't just wonder about it forever."

"And if she did? What then?"

No one had time to respond to Usopp's question when the box was handed back to Nami. She looked down on it, hungry to know if she was the one or not. If she was, then no one could say it was her bad navigating skills. She'd be darned if she didn't notice a storm like that coming their way. Though if it was her, what would that mean? Nami's eyes went to the boxes before her.

Maybe. Let's test it.

Nami tilted her head a bit to the side, confused.

"What's it say, Nami?" Chopper asked.

"...It says she's not sure?" Nami said. "She wants to test something."

"Yow! Where'd she go anyways?" Franky asked, scratching the back of his head with his hand.

Everyone looked around but saw she was nowhere to be found.

"Did she leave to go testing?" Brook asked.

"I wanna test it, too!" Luffy pouted childishly.

Right after he said that, as if on cue, the door to the dining room opened to show said missing girl with her white object in hand again.

"What's she going to do?" Zoro said, an eyebrow raised.

"You think we know, Marimo?" Sanji replied.

"It was rhetorical, swirly brows."

"You looking for a fight, bastard?"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" Needless to say, Sanji and Zoro earned themselves a fist to the head.

"Tch, witch," Zoro mumbled to himself angrily.

"Ooh, she's about to do something!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, pointing at Janet.

She had her white object near her mouth, her fingers covering some of the holes in it. Her eyes showed uncertainty and unease. The brunette stood there for a while, having a mental battle. She took a deep breath in and out. Then she closed her eyes, took another deep breath in...

...

...Music?

Her fingers moved up and down, covering and uncovering the holes on the white ceramic shape, making the notes go from low to high and back to low repeatedly. She looked so graceful and at peace when she played. It almost looked like there were small yellow sparkles forming around her.

Brook looked at it, amazed. "I've never seen a wind instrument like that. Maybe I can ask her if I could have a look at it sometime. Ah, but I don't have eyes to look at it with! Yohohohoho!"

"Woah, another musician!" Luffy yelled. "Join my crew!"

Everyone else but Robin sighed heavily. Though they had to admit, the song the brunette was playing was catchy. She looked to majestic with the sparkles around her, though they seemed to be so real.

Sanji suddenly got a weird soft blast of wind directed at him, though he felt like it was just him. "Did any of you feel a breeze?" he asked, feeling cautious.

"No, I feel it too. I thought it was my imagination though, so I said nothing about it..." Usopp answered.

By now everyone, except Brook, for hopefully obvious reasons, was feeling the breeze.

"There aren't any doors or windows open are there?" Nami asked. She looked around for doors or windows that might be ajar, when her eyes came to meet Janet.

She gasped.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" the navigator screamed, terrified.

"What is it, Nami-swan?" Sanji asked, running over to her. And then he noticed as well.

Those yellow sparkles...

...were not sparkles.

A skinny yellow tornado surrounded Janet as she continued to play her music.

* * *

><p>She knew what was happening. The same thing that happened earlier today. It was the same breeze she felt when she played the song the first time since she got lost in her hallucinations. But she didn't dare open her eyes. Janet knew that if she did she'd freak out again if she did. She just decided to keep her eyes closed until she was either interrupted or heard rain. She wasn't sure herself if she was really the cause of the storm earlier, and she was hoping she wasn't. Her imaginary world was too weird already as it was. She didn't need any more strange supernatural BS to add to it.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is <em>that<em>?" Usopp asked, his voice and legs shaking.

"I _told _you she was dangerous!" Zoro said as he unsheathed all three, getting ready to attack again.

Seeing what he was doing, Sanji urgently took action. "Don't you _dare _try to hurt a lady, baka Marimo!" he fumed.

But he was too late. Zoro was ready to commence.

**"Santoryu…"**

"Damn bastard!" Sanji started to run up to him when Luffy suddenly held him arm out in front of him and looked over to see him infuriated expression. Everyone minus Zoro and Janet turned to look at their captain, completely dumbfounded.

"What are you doing? He's about to attack her!"

Luffy had a serious look on his face, which made the blond a little less angry, thinking there might be a good reason for it. But he was still angry. A beautiful young lady was about to get killed right before his eyes and he was just _standing _there, watching. Why would he let him stop Zoro? Luffy turned his gaze over to the strange phenomenon. He spoke with no trace of humor, playfulness, or cheeriness.

"We need to see how strong she is."

Sanji gulped. If she were to join the crew, she indeed needed to be strong, but that was no reason to risk her dying. But he trusted Luffy's instincts. If he thought she was going to get hurt, he wouldn't allow Zoro to continue. The cook sighed in defeat, and Luffy lowered his arms, never looking way from Zoro and Janet.

**"108 Pound…"**

* * *

><p><em>What the hell what the hell what the hell what the fucking <em>hell_! Is he really going to try and kill me? _Janet thought to herself when she heard a male voice say 'Santoryu.' She knew Zoro was going to try and kill her again. She also heard Sanji's scream something angrily and she thought she was going to get rescued. But then Luffy said something in a serious manner.

When she didn't hear Sanji start naming one of his attacks she got worried. Was Luffy just going to let his crewmate _murder _someone who did absolutely _nothing _bad? Sure, she was surrounded by a rapid tornado and could possibly pose as a potential threat in their eyes, but she didn't know what was happening either!

**"Hyakuhachi…"**

_Fuck! _Janet decided to just run with her ocarina, despite having to leave her phone. She could always get a new phone, but she couldn't get a second life. This was her only one.

But when she tried to move, her muscles wouldn't react. She was still playing her ocarina but her legs wouldn't listen to what her brain was commanding. She was _frozen_. She tried and tried and tried to move but her muscles were stiff and tense. This is it. She was going to get sliced into pieces. This was the end.

* * *

><p>Zoro got into his stance. All that there was to do now was swing his swords. He heard Sanji and Luffy's conversation, and was glad Luffy didn't allow Lover Boy in interfere with what he was about to do, though he wasn't testing her like his captain was. He was truly trying to kill her. Well, maybe not <em>kill <em>her, but just run her out. She wasn't needed. She was a ticking time bomb. Sometime or another, she'd end up endangering them. All he was doing was getting rid of it while it was still ticking.

**"Hyakuhachi… Pound Ho (180 Pound Cannon)!"**

He performed a circular swing that launched three sapphire blue air compressed projectiles that spiraled towards Janet. To his surprise, the girl never moved. She didn't run, or try to dodge. She didn't even _open her eyes. _How much confidence does this girl have?

_Well, no matter. If she wants to stay where she is, it's her funeral. _The projectiles were off. Zoro was a little stunned by how she didn't move an inch as she continued to play the song, and wondered if she even knew he was attacking. Seeing the attack almost make contact with the tornado and arrive to Janet made him suddenly regret what he did. _Why am I regretting it? I did the right thing. She could have killed us all. _Though no matter how much he pep-talked himself, he still had the lingering feeling.

And then the projectiles touched the yellow wind.

"JANET!" he screamed instinctively and stumbled forward, his arm stretched out as if to reach her, to save her. He felt a sudden pain in his chest. _Did I stretch a muscle? _He didn't care about the pain in his chest though. He just wanted to save the brunette from his rash move, though he wasn't sure why. His legs and arm were moving on their own accord. _Shit, is she going to die because of me?_

But then it disappeared.

The projectiles started making contact with the tornado, but then started disappearing, like it was going through a portal or the strange wind was absorbing it.

It was gone.

Zoro paused, wondering how it didn't get to her and why he screamed her name and went towards her out of the blue. He was still aching, but ignored it. He was frozen as he looked at her, perfectly fine and unscratched.

Everyone else was silent. Only the sound of the melody and the strange pitter-patter coming from outside could be heard. Nami turned to look at a window to see countless clear droplets were falling from a sky blocked by dark clouds.

"It's raining outside!" Nami said amazed, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

"I told you guys she was the one that caused it!" Usopp said, quite happy with himself.

"COOL!" Luffy and Chopper yelled together.

"...What just happened?" Brook asked to no one. Franky shrugged.

Robin smiled a bit, though no one saw it.

Zoro just stayed in his position, still frozen from shock.

"Are you ok, Janet-twan?" Sanji worried as he walked towards the wind, He kicked the wind to test it, only to get blasted back, landing on his back with a loud thump back where he started.

At this, Janet opened her eyes and stopped playing. The brunette ran towards the blond and knelt down by his side. She put her arms around him and lifted his torso up so he was in a sitting position.

"SANJI! Daijōbudesuka, Sanji?" she said with heavy concern and fright written all over her voice and face. When the blond was unresponsive, she gave him a shake. "SANJI! SANJI-KUN! SAN-"

"Please move to the side, Janet!" Chopper said approaching Sanji once he was out of his trance. The girl hesitated, probably wondering what he said, but then nodded in understanding, lied Sanji back down, and moved away so that Chopper could take the wheel and examine him. She then turned to look at Zoro, who was standing with his three swords armed, his hand stretched, and his eyes wide.

She walked up to Zoro, looking confused. The brunette looked him straight in the eye and said something in English. Zoro's chest started hurting more. He immediately straightened up and then walked out the door onto the soaking deck without saying a word to her, though no one saw his actions as they were either hovering over Sanji or looking out of the windows.

* * *

><p><em>What the heck was that about? <em>Janet thought to herself, looking over at the door as it closed. _I'm the one that could have died and _you're _the one with the attitude?_

* * *

><p><strong>…o0O0o…<strong>

The night was young and wet. Sanji woke up, saying everything was fine and that he forgave Janet for her accidental K.O. on him like it was nothing. Zoro was found it be in the crow's nest exercising. Everyone who was once thunderstruck have calmed down enough to have a conversation at the table. This included Janet, who joined in on conversations via box.

"So, what do we do with it?" Usopp said coldly.

"She's not an 'it.' She's a lady!" Sanji yelled at him.

"Now's not the time to start arguing," Nami stated matter-of-factly. "We have to figure out what to do with Janet."

"I'll have her join the crew!" Luffy said confidently and laughed his signature 'Shishishi.'

"But we don't know if she's a friend or foe yet," Nami said. "She could end up betraying us."

"But she's not going to," Luffy pouted. "I'll make her if I have to!"

Everyone excluding him and Janet sweat-dropped. _That's not how it works..._

"Come on, Janet. Join the crew!" the captain said excitedly. He'd always wanted a musician, but _two? _This opportunity wasn't going to slip away so easily.

"She doesn't understand Japanese, remember?" Robin stated. She grabbed the box from the center of the table and translated what Luffy had said. She slid it across the table to Janet.

Luffy-san wants you to join the crew. Yes or no?

"Did you really just ask her if she wanted to join?" Nami said, surprised.

"Hai."

"But why?" Usopp asked her.

"I wouldn't mind her joining," Brook added his two cents. "Learning that instrument she was playing would be nice."

Franky decided to do the same. "I agree with Brook. I could find out more about the translating box and experiment with it."

"But…" Usopp started.

"I think she'd be an interesting addition," Robin said.

"I have no problems with her joining," Chopper added.

"Another lady on board?" Sanji stated excitedly. "Oh, kami-sama! Thank you for the lovely angel from heaven you've descended upon us!"

"…I guess I could try to see if I can dig deeper into her storm summoning powers," Nami hesitantly said.

"You too, Nami?" Usopp said in disbelief. Was he the only sane person on the ship?

"Yosh, it's decided!" Luffy yelled, grinning.

"W-wait! Doesn't she have a say?" Usopp added quickly. "What if she declines?"

"She won't. I won't let her."

"Wouldn't she be unhappy then?"

"I'll make her happy."

"You can't just make people happy, Luffy."

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't Luffy."

"Yes I can."

"No you—you know what? Nevermind."

"Ok, then she's joining. Shishishishi!"

Usopp sighed and hoped that she would decline the offer.

Then everyone heard the box slide to the middle of the table. Usopp, Nami, and Sanji went to grab it, but Luffy was the one who got it.

"What's it say?" Nami and Sanji spoke curiously.

"Please be no, please be no, please be no..." Usopp pleaded to himself.

"Hmmm…" Luffy had his index and thumb on his chin and looked at the box for a long while. Things were starting to get awkward.

"So, what's it say?" Nami repeated. Luffy looked up at her.

"Don't know."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" all but Robin and Janet screamed with shark teeth.

"Have you never learned to read, Luffy-san?" Robin asked calmly.

"No."

"Can I see the box?"

"Why?" he hugged the box protectively.

"Don't you want to know if she accepted or rejected your request, Captain-san?"

"Hai."

"Then can I see the box?"

"No."

"GIVE HER THE DAMN BOX!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Luffy's head and stole the box from him.

"Here you are, Robin-chan!" he said, his eyes replaced with pink beating hearts.

"Thank you, Sanji-san." She looked at the illuminated screen and slightly grinned at the younger woman's response.

"What'd she say?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, what'd Janet-twan say?" Sanji repeated.

Robin looked at everyone's faces. The only ones who didn't look excited about the idea were Usopp, who disagreed with everyone about Janet joining and Janet herself, who was just looking at Robin expressionless.

_I wonder what's going on through her head._

The raven-haired woman looked at the translation again before revealing her answer. Everyone sat patiently, anxiously, silently waiting for Robin to say the words for her foreigner.

...

"No, I won't join."

Everything was silent. Every Straw Hat at the table, including Usopp and excluding Robin, was speechless. They all had accepted her joining and expected her to, but what they thought would happen turned out to be to total opposite. No one said a word.

Luffy was boiling. His breathing slowly got irregular, his adrenaline was pumped, and his mind got cloudy. His hat was shadowing his eyes, his face in a scowl.

"WHAT?" Luffy yelled, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. He walked over to Janet furiously, stomping with every step he took, put his hands on her shoulders and shook her fast and hard. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'? I'M ORDERING YOU AS YOUR CAPTAIN TO JOIN THE CREW _NOW_! YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN!"

No one had ever seen Luffy like this before. Sure, he'd force someone to join the crew, but never was he this violent about it. Though everyone's eyes grew wide, Robin's were the widest.

"WAIT, LUFFY!" she screamed at him.

The captain didn't respond. His mind was too clouded to acknowledge his nakama. He continuously shook her. "YOU CAN'T REJECT! I REJECT YOUR REJECTION! JOIN THE CREW NOW!" His face was starting to get red and he started breathing heavily. Janet looked as if she were to pass out at any given time.

"Janet!" Chopper yelled out.

"Janet-twan!" Sanji screamed right after.

Robin stood up from her seat and ran over to Luffy, who was still yelling at and shaking the poor innocent girl. She placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and yelled loud as loud as she could to make sure her captain heard her.

"Luffy, it's ok! I lied, she accepted your offer! She's joining the crew! Please, stop shaking her!"

Upon hearing those words, he slowly ceased shaking her, and ceased the yelling. Everyone stood where they were for what felt like an entire eternity. Janet had gone unconscious. Luffy hesitantly let Janet go, and she slumped back into the chair lifelessly.

"She accepted! I'm sorry for lying! She said she'd join, so please don't be angry!" she continued to yell, though a lot lower than before. Luffy's eyes slowly started to soften.

"Oh, is that so?" he said a bit too calmly. "I see..."

Those were his last words until the dark spots appeared and everything became fuzzy.

* * *

><p><span>This is the translation if you haven't noticed...<span> :I

**What's up with Luffy and Zoro? What's Usopp going to think about her joining?**

**Finally, it's done! I spend my whole Monday writing the rest of this, so I hope you're happy.**

**What's that? You're super grateful and will start calling me Naxu-sama? **

**Thank you!**


	4. The Cat's Out the Bag

**So... I'm sure you don't want me keeping you up from your long-awaited update, but I have an announcement to make. I'm planning on making a long one-shot story, at the least 15,000 words long. You can look at my bio to see more info about it. I've also been coming up with new story arcs to write, so hopefully this info is enough to calm down your urges to kill me... right guys? Right?**

**Anyways, sorry about that. Here you are!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece and Legend of Zelda don't belong to me. But you do... ;)**

"Talking."

"SCREAMING/_SCREAMING!_"

_Thinking._

"This one's _sarcasm _or _emphasizing _a word_._"

"SCREAMING with _SARCASM _or _EMPHASIZING A WORD!"_

**"Attack/****_Attack!"_**

Translation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4: The Cat's Out the Bag<em>**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Everything was silent. Everyone at the table, including Usopp and excluding Robin, was speechless. We (excluding Usopp this time) had accepted her joining and expected her to, but what we thought would happen turned out to be to total opposite. No one said a word.

I... I had no words. My body started trembling uncontrollably. My chest hurt and my head was spinning. I could feel my blood boiling, even though I had no reason to be angry. God, I was so angry. Angry she didn't accept to join the crew. I _want _her to join. I know I can change her mind to join. Why am I so angry though? I could feel my expression turn into a scowl.

I was put into a mind battle. I felt the urge to scream, punch, kick, and let out all of my emotions. I tried to stay put, clear my mind, and think things over. I could feel my personality and sanity flooding out. This wasn't me. My emotions won.

And I lost the battle.

I couldn't control it anymore. My thoughts became jumbled up. My adrenaline was pumped. It's all still unbeknownst me to why this is happening.

"WHAT?" I screamed, slamming both of my hands on the table. I didn't know what I was doing. I...

I don't really remember what happened after that. I can't remember. Everything's kind of a blur to me.

And when I came to, I was lying in the infirmary bed next to Janet, orange light streaming through the two doors, one of which separated this room from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Silence. Seeing Luffy go into an outburst like that wasn't exactly rare, but seeing him go into an outburst on someone who wasn't an enemy was. No one had an exclamation for what they just witnessed. When he fell unconscious, Robin and Zoro, the first two to escape the trance, carried Luffy and Janet to the infirmary bed, along with the brunette's instrument and translator. The third, Chopper, upon seeing the two limp bodies being taken, rushed to the infirmary to take a look at them to see if they were both ok, check for any wounds and such.<p>

Afterwards, slowly but surely, one by one, the rest of the Straw Hats started to come back to reality. The tense aura was still lingering around.

Finally, one single brave soul, the soul of a warrior of the sea, decided to voice out everyone's thoughts.

"What's up with Luffy?"

No one knew the answer. When Usopp realized it, he came up with another question to ask.

"Why'd you lie about her response, Robin?"

All heads turned to the one mentioned, eyes piercing though her own.

"I... I didn't think he would do that..." she spoke softly, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"I-It's ok, Robin," Nami quickly spoke, seeing how guilty they were making her feel. "No one thought he would do that. It's not your fault."

She turned towards Chopper, who had finished looking at Janet and Luffy a while ago.

"How are they doing?" she asked, concerned.

"Luffy seemed to have held on to Janet's shoulders pretty hard, but some rest and time should do her good."

"And Luffy?"

"...I don't really have an exclamation for why he did what he did," Chopper replied hesitantly. "Anyways, they both should be waking up sometime between tonight and tomorrow morning."

Zoro jumped into the conversation. "I guess we'll have to ask Luffy himself when he wakes up then," he said solemnly.

"What about when Janet-san wakes up?" Brook asked, also joining.

"Well, she said she wanted to join, right?" Franky said. "We should show her around the ship."

"That reminds me..." Nami started. "We should start setting sail to the next island. Everyone, get ready."

"Hai!"

"But-," Usopp started, but was ignored as Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Franky, and Chopper in Heavy Point exited the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to get myself some tea and sit outside for a while." Brook said, not liking any of this.

"I do have a book to finish," Robin said, thinking about the interesting book she was reading in the library about fabled islands. That might got her mind off of things.

That left Usopp in the kitchen alone after Brook got his tea.

He sighed... Did no one else besides him think she was still a danger?

_Might as well go into the crows nest to watch for the next island. It's not like I have anything better to do..._

* * *

><p>...I heard everything. What do they mean by 'What's up with Luffy?' and, 'I don't really have an exclamation for why he did what he did,...' anyways? What <em>did <em>I do? I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when I got up to get something to eat and heard my name I couldn't help but to. But what was their conversation about? Ugh, all this thinking was hurting my brain. I really need something to eat.

Well, I did pick up that piece of paper with the code to the lock on the fridge yesterday that Nami dropped...

And I still have it in my pocket...

...

**...o0O0o...**

Ahh, that was good. Though it would have tasted better if it was fully prepared by Sanji.

Sigh... The world isn't fair.

What should I do now? I'm exhausted, and my throat burns a little. Maybe I should go back to sleep for now and do something when I'm not tired. Better than being bored.

On the bed, Janet was on the side closest to the wall, so I didn't have to disturb her sleep. Getting under the covers, I noticed she changed into a shirt that showed her stomach like Nami's and there were bandages going around her shoulders that seemed a little bloodied. I wonder what happened to her.

...

Ah well, I'll ask her when she wakes up.

* * *

><p><em>...Space.<em>

_Outer space._

_Beautiful outer space._

_It was cold, yes, but beautiful._

_Stars and planets and portals to galaxies were scattered about. Shooting stars flew across the sky... across the space... and asteroids floated around. It was really a sight to see._

_..._

_Scratch that._

_As beautiful was outer space was, the sight in front of her wasn't beautiful._

_It was hell._

_Unless you call seeing all of your friends and family being choked to death beautiful that is._

_They were scattered about, either holding their hands to their throat, kicking mid-air, or both, floating around just like the asteroids._

_Mom._

_Chip._

_And then I saw some others floating around as well. Others that looked awfully familiar._

_One had a book floating next to her._

_Three more had a cigarette box, a giant slingshot, and some swords doing the same._

_This one looked like an animal, a deer maybe._

_A skeleton... I guess he died already._

_A cyborg too... These are just getting weirder._

_Now a girl in a bikini top and long denim pants... Well, was she going to the beach or having a stroll in the park? Choose._

_The last was a young boy with a straw hat around his neck._

_My friends, my family, and some anime characters._

_Some of the anime characters were bloodied, others with bruises._

_And then one more showed up. One she was sure she wouldn't see here. One she didn't _want _to see._

_She froze._

_Markus. He was the most bloodied of them all._

_And they all were looking straight at her._

_She wanted to scream._

_She did._

_She wanted to cry._

_She did that too._

_She wanted to go towards them, save them from their eventual, painful deaths._

_But she couldn't._

_She was surrounded by some sort of what may be an invisible box that wouldn't let her._

_She banged against the wall, kicked it, punched it, and did anything she could do to get the hell out of the jail cell and save them all._

_But it was all futile._

_There wasn't a single crack in the box._

_By the time she looked up, their eyes were either completely white or closed._

_Their bodies went limp._

_And that was when her worst nightmare came true._

_They were dead._

_No more friends._

_No more family._

_They all went into an eternal sleep._

* * *

><p>"YAAH!"<p>

Janet jolted up, hand to quickly beating heart, breathing irregularly and hard. She realized from her now wet hand that she was sweating bullets. She also noticed that she was trembling. She couldn't help it. It was such a weird nightmare. Who dreams about their loved ones and fictional characters die in outer space?

Oh yeah.

She does.

Janet stayed in that position for the longest time, waiting for her mind to clear and her breathing and heart beats to slow down. When they finally did, she noticed that the hand on her chest wasn't touching cotton. She looked down.

She was only wearing her bra.

_What the hell? _The brunette afterwards saw the two bandages going on the shoulder, under her arms, and back around. So now she knew why.

"ZZZZZZzZzzzzz!"

"GAH!" The woman jumped at the loud, obnoxious noise, and froze. When she didn't hear it again for a few seconds she exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

_What the hell was that_? she thought as she started to look around her.

Her eyes almost immediately spotted a large lump coming from under the covers beside her.

She hesitantly poked it.

It moved.

She sighed in relief and smiled when the lump straightened out only to reveal a straw hatted boy.

_Wait..._

_Let's put the facts together._

_One: I'm shirtless._

_Two: The guy cosplaying Luffy is in the same bed as I am._

_Three: I don't remember going to bed._

She quickly checked to make sure she still had pants on to see that, to her relief, she did.

Hold up.

_What did I do before I ended up in bed?_

For the life of hers, she couldn't remember much. She remembers talking at the table with the rest of the crew and her phone, but that's it. She couldn't remember what happened after that, including how she ended up in this bed.

She turned towards the raven haired boy. She had to admit, all of the cosplayers were pretty realistic, especially the ones of Franky and Brook. She still had no idea how Chopper worked, but the Franky here seems to be pretty good at engineering too, so he might have made it somehow.

Luffy seemed to be sound asleep, his mouth slightly open. He looked so cute and peaceful when he wasn't acting like a goofball.

Janet got up as fast as she could but slow enough as to not wake up the boy. When she made it off the bed, she looked back to see if he was awake.

Negative. Good.

She walked to the desk to get her phone and then towards the door that led to outside on light feet. She grabbed the knob and opened the door, but before she left she looked back once more and thought about the dream again. They're not really in danger, are they? Neither are my family or Chip?

She sighed. She sure hoped not.

"Good dreams, Luffy," she whispered with a sad smile before walking out.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but feel sad when she left. I really wanted her to stay. She smelled nice, like peppermint. I don't really like peppermint too much because it alters the taste of my meat, but the smell isn't half bad.<p>

Why did she scream? It's nighttime, right? Maybe she had a nightmare? I could feel that she seemed scared with Haki, but after a while she seemed to calm down. Maybe I should have talked to her about it before she left.

No, maybe she would have woken me up if she wanted to talk. I'll just not mention it.

I wonder what she said... She mentioned my name, so maybe she wanted me to follow or something, knowing I was awake? Sure, let's go with that.

* * *

><p>Outside on the deck, the sky would be pitch black if it weren't for the white stars. Lying on the grass, Janet had pulled out her phone and began watching anime. It seemed that Wi-Fi worked here, but she didn't question it much. Anything to get her mind off of her dream right now would do her good, and anime was her go-to for that kind of stuff. A new episode came out yesterday, but she forgot that night, and now she was here, wherever 'here' was.<p>

_God, when will they change the opening? It's been up since forever ago. _She was still in the Dressrosa Arc and Mingo, as Luffy calls him, still hasn't been beaten up yet.

Finally, the episode started. The recaps are useful, yes, but do they have to be so darn long? It just took up six of the twenty three minutes they give up each episode.

"Sore wa watashidesu?"

"GAH!" She quickly turned around to see Luffy looking curiously over her shoulder.

_Geez, how many times am I going to scream before morning? And does he not care that I'm only in a bra right now? Maybe he's gay or asexual..._

"I'm watching what is probably your favorite show," Janet said as she got up and gave her phone to the boy.

He looked at it, his eyes turning to sparkles. "Sorehadesu! Sugoi!"

She gave him a look. He didn't seem to notice.

"Hai, hai. Can I have it back?"

He wasn't listening. He was looking at himself talking to Robin and Rebecca via den den mushi.

"Oi, can I have it back now? I didn't watch the episode yet either."

He looked at me with a serious expression. It seemed he was about to say something.

And then he tilted his head to the side. She could practically see the question mark floating above his head.

The brunette sighed. "I give in. I'll watch it in the morning I guess.

She got up and was about to go back to the infirmary when she saw the view.

Below the vast sky above was water. Water everywhere. All around her there was blue.

_What the..._ she thought as she turned around to see if they were on the beach maybe...?

Nope.

She was on a ship that looked recognizable to her but she couldn't exactly put a finger on it.

Hmm...

Her eyes slowly grew open and her mouth agape upon realization of where she was.

_DID THEY BUILD A FREAKIN' REPLICA OF THE SUNNY?_

She turned towards Luffy.

"Did you guys _really _build a _working _replica of the Thousand Sunny?" she said, echoing her thoughts.

Luffy grinned. "Kore wa Thousand Sunny. Nīto, migi?"

She stood there, stunned. _How far could these cosplayers go? _she began to think, but then her thoughts took a different course. _Maybe they're not cosplayers and it's a dream? But how could a dream last this long, and how can they speak Japanese in my dream when I know no Japanese what-so-ever?_

The brunette walked towards the boy and pulled on his arm. He moved forward.

"Stay still for a second, will ya?!"

All Luffy did in response was smile.

She pulled again.

He moved forward again.

Again.

_Again._

"Stop that!"

By now, he was on the ground laughing.

"Jeez, fine. We'll just have to do it the hard way." The girl bent and put her hands to both of his cheeks and grabbed them. "You better _hope _you're rubber."

She got a better grip on both cheeks...

...and stretched them as far as my arms would allow. No mercy.

Key word: _stretched._

His cheeks _stretched._

Janet let go of his face so that they snapped back in place. She started slowly backing away before tripping on her own two feet and falling on her butt.

"How... How is that possible?"

Luffy was laughing harder than before, his hand held against his stomach as he bent forward.

_This... This isn't real..._

_Well, it does explain Zoro's flying projectiles._

She looked back at Luffy, who seemed pretty tired. Maybe today was just too exciting for his body to take.

"Ok, enough games," she told him as she snatched the phone from his hand. "Go to sleep."

Luffy looked at her, confused.

_Oh yeah, he can't understand me. Damn, why couldn't this be the Funimation version?_

She typed into the translator and put it to his face. He put his hand under his chin and made a 'Hmmm' sound for a long time. Then he looked at the brunette and shrugged.

_Does… Does he not know how to read?_

_No, he knows how to play cards, so he can at least read numbers. And Garp wouldn't want his child to be an illiterate marine. I remember one episode when Nami was sick and Luffy, in an attempt to try and cheer her up, wrote "meat" on his forehead. He knows at least some stuff, but does he know a lot? I don't remember ever seeing him read in any episode, though he did come close in one when he was bored and Robin—_

* * *

><p>What is she doing? She's just standing there, looking at me weirdly. I really don't understand her. Why can't she speak Japanese? Is she stupid or something? How hard is it? Just speak Japanese.<p>

Janet knelt down before me and grabbed the phone from my hands. What's she doing now? Girls are so complicated to understand.

She gave the box back again.

"Meat."

"Where, where?!" She looked at me, seemingly satisfied and grabbed the phone again. Does she not have any? That's mean, to give someone false hope like that.

She returned the box to me again. This time, I couldn't comprehend what it said. I think I've seen this character before, but I don't remember what it means. I looked up at her. Now she looked disappointed. Did I do something wrong?

She sighed, muttered something to herself, got the box and grabbed my wrist. Janet walked towards the Guy's Quarters and stopped at the entrance. Immediately after, she let go of me and turned heel to walk away just as fast as we arrived. She stopped all of a sudden, turned around, and said the same words she did when we were both in the infirmary before continuing on.

What was that all about?

* * *

><p>Sigh... She'd have to just get Robin or someone else to teach him how to read. It's not like she could help with any of that. Maybe she could get her to help her out too, considering that it looks like she'll be here for a while. Janet was sitting on the swing under the tree on the deck. She wanted to continue watching One Piece, but the charge was at 20%, so she'd have to start using it for important stuff only until she could get Franky to make an eternal battery or something for it.<p>

She had no idea what to do about this dilemma she was in. She could always try calling or texting when that eternal battery came into action, but for now it was best to use it for translation only. Right now would be a good time for a family or friend to comfort her. She really needed that right now. She felt lonely here, despite being surrounded by such nice... people should she say? Nice fictional characters? Ah, screw it. That wasn't important right now. She just had to find a way to get out of here.

"A way out you say?"

"Yeah," she replied. "It's not like I don't like it here. I just think I don't belong here. I'm not strong like they are. I can't protect anyone. Heck, the so-called Weakling Trio are better than me."

"You wanna test your strength?"

"I already know how weak I am, thank you."

...

What?

Janet turned to look around her. Who was she talking to just now? It sounded feminine...

"That would be me."

She looked at the table beside her to see a slim black cat looking straight at her. She would have passed it off if one, the Straw Hats had a cat, two, they weren't in the middle of the ocean, and three, the cat didn't have seemingly radiant purple eyes.

_What the hell..._

"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with," the cat said as she jumped off the table and onto the grass. "I'm sure you have a bunch of questions, but frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn. I'm here for one reason and one reason only—"

"WHAT THE FUCK? A CAT IS SPEAKING TO ME? HOW'D YOU GET ON BOARD? HOW CAN A CAT SPEAK—"

"Janet?"

"...Yes?"

"Shut the fuck up."

...

"Good. God, this happens every time. I'm getting sick of it. Let's get this over with quickly, for both our sake." The cat then jumped into the air and hovered over the deck. "Ahem... Welcome to the Test! The Test is, surprise surprise, a test. Well, a series of tests really. But since this is your first test, you don't have to pass it. Thank Master for that, considering how small and weak you are. Think of it as a warning. Need I explain further? Please say no. I'm tired of explaining it every single damn time we get a new client."

_What the hell is this? How can the cat levitate? What's with this—_

"Didn't I tell you to answer? Stop asking yourself questions and say no already brat."

_...Can she hear my thoughts?_

"Yeah, I can. I'll explain it to you if you _answer the god damn question already._"

"...Yes. Explain the "Test" to me," Janet said, her voice wavering as she tried her best not to stutter or sound scared.

"Damn it, brat. Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" the cat (I'm guessing is a she) spoke with impatience and boredom. "The tests come about at random points in time, but you have a minimum of three months between every test. Fair, right? Anyways, each test is going to be a fight to test your strength. Of course, I'm not going to go all out on the first few fights, but I'll increase the difficulty each few fights. It'd be boring for the both of us if I had to go easy each and every time. Any more questions?"

"I—"

"Great! Let's commence—"

"SUGOOIII! Sore wa nani?"

Luffy was standing behind the cat and pointing at it. His eyes were replaced with steaming meat as he stared happily.

The cat scowled. "Ugh, I thought I put everyone into a deep sleep. Now I have to deal with _this _nuisance."

"NIIKUUUU!" Luffy screamed as he stretched his arms out in an attempt to grab the animal, who simply smirked and disappeared, reappearing in front of him.

"Huh?" Janet and Luffy said simultaneously.

The cat's face was shadowed as it floated in front of him, her expression slipping into further disgust. It spoke in a soft but harsh tone. She reached to touch Luffy's chest with a paw.

"Kanshō shinaide, gaki (Don't interfere, brat)."

A rectangle box surrounded Luffy above, below, and on all sides of him. It looked like metal, but was a little transparent, enough to see through but not enough to be completely invisible.

"Nani? Sore wa nani? Nwwaaanniii?" The raven haired boy sunk to his knees pathetically, looking weak.

"It's all seastone, even below his feet," the cat explained. "Man, they're useful against you devil fruiters. I wish every world had an item of weakness for strong people like yourself. That'd be nice."

"G-GET HIM OUT OF THE BOX NOW!" Janet was outraged. She was outraged, but also scared. How'd she do that? Is she stronger than Luffy?

The cat seemed to be enjoying this, because she was now smiling. "Sorry, dear, but I can't do that. After your test I will, so no need to fret. It's only seastone." She slowly descended to the ground and yawned. "Shall we get this over with?"

Without giving Janet any time to think, she darted forward quickly and swiped her arm with her claw.

"GAH!" she let out and covered her bleeding wound with a hand.

"JANET!"

"Come on, don't make this boring for me," the cat taunted with a playful voice. "Fight me."

Again, not giving Janet any time to grasp what she told her, the cat started scratching her everywhere, her body turning into a blur the faster she went. There was a scratch on her legs, arms, face, torso, basically everywhere. They appeared in no particular pattern on time or where they would appear. She screamed in pain with every new wound, unable to fight back.

"NIGERO, JANET!" Luffy yelled at her desperately. He couldn't stand watching a friend get hurt, unable to do anything. Memories of Sabaody Archipelago came flooding back. All of his nakama taken away from him one by one. It was done to protect them, yes, but at the time they didn't know that. He remembered how he felt when Robin, the last one of his nakama standing, was taken away so easily. Banging his head against the hand dirt frustrated again and again and crying until he was eventually taken away too. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

He felt the exact same way right now.

"NIGEROOOOO!"

"Anata ga meiwaku shite (You're annoying)," the cat said rolling her eyes. She stepped away from Janet, who was now on the ground whimpering. "I've had enough. This isn't fun at all," she said as she levitated off the ground. The cat turned to look the pitiful brunette. Weak eyes met emotionless ones. The cat's last words to her before she disappeared were filled with obvious venom.

"You failed."

She was gone. The prison Luffy was confined in vanished in the same fashion as she did. They didn't say a word as they looked into each other's eyes, both of which were filled with pain.

Luffy was the first to escape their trance and stumbled over towards the wounded girl. She looked miserable and shaken.

"Oi, Daijōbudesuka, Janet?"

She looked like she was trying to form words, but nothing came out and she just stopped trying altogether.

"Chikushō! Koko ni matte, Janet!"

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Wait here, Janet!"<p>

Damn it, damn it, damn it, _damn it! _Why couldn't I _do _anything? I can't have her die! Why couldn't I protect her? Damn seastone, damn weaklings, damn floating meat! Damn it all! I could have prevented her from getting hurt! If I can't protect her, what'll that mean for the rest of my nakama?

No, I can't think about this right now. I have to get Janet healed.

"CHOPPER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, maybe this wasn't too good of a chapter? I don't know. I seemed to have a lot of trouble with this one, so if anyone seemed a bit too OOC, I'm sorry. I mean for Luffy to be OOC right now but not to the point where he's not even Luffy anymore. Also, I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and stuff. I wanted to upload right away and didn't really re-read the part from when the cat appears to the end.<strong>

**Anyways thank you for waiting for the next update. Happy late Valentines and President's day!**

**Also, what do you think about the she-cat? Don't worry, questions will get answered eventually. Just not for a while. **

**Next chapter: The first arc begins!**


	5. Banko Beru (Part I)

**Hey! Welcome to the next chapter! I'd like to take a quick moment and say that, due to a few reviews about pairings, I put up ****a poll as to who Janet should end up with****. During the last few chapters I was working on Janet's relationship with Luffy, but in later chapters I'll be developing her relationship with everyone else as well, so don't immediately go and pick Luffy because of what has happened so far. You can wait until all the relationships are clear and then vote or, if your mind is already set on how you'd like things to turn out, you can vote now. **

**Also, I'm curious about something for some reason, don't ask why because I don't know myself. How old do you guys think I am? Do you think I'd be going to an elementary school? Middle school? High School? College? Perhaps not going to school at all? **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter of the first ****mini**** arc!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Legend of Zelda. But in another universe, you bet I do.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5: Banko Beru (Part I)<em>**

* * *

><p>Luffy's screaming ended up waking up not just Chopper, but everyone else. The sight before them was devastating when they made it to the deck. Janet lied on the grass, barely conscious and wounded just about everywhere. There was a puddle of blood under her to top it off. Despite the horrific scene before them, the fact that her shirt wasn't on her didn't bypass five of the seven guys in the crew.<p>

Chopper started disinfecting her wounds. Meanwhile at the kitchen table, Luffy was being questioned by the rest of his nakama.

"What happened to her? You didn't do that, did you?" Nami asked in a concerned yet angry tone.

"No, I didn't! It was the floating meat!" he rebutted.

Everyone looked at him skeptically except for Robin, who seemed to be listening with interest.

"...Floating meat? Luffy, are you half asleep or something?"

"No! The meat poked me and put me in a box! I couldn't get out of the box and the meat attacked her. When it disappeared, the box did too!"

They all, besides Robin, gave him an 'I don't believe you, that's complete bullshit' look.

Just then, Chopper came into the kitchen and told them that Janet was treated and awake. Leaving the conversation for later, they all got up and left to check on her.

* * *

><p><em>-Before-<em>

Chopper was now bandaging her wounds after he got some supplies from the infirmary.

"N...no..." Janet mumbled, barely audible.

"Hmm?"

She muttered some other words unconsciously, though they seemed to be in English.

She then bolted up with wide eyes, only to fall back down in pain. "Oww~!"

"Don't move, your wounds will reopen! Wait right here, ok? I'll go get the others."

* * *

><p>When they came out, Janet was literally covered with bandages. They were everywhere.<p>

Luffy started laughing out of control. Janet, Sanji, and Nami were giving him hard glares.

"She looks like a mummy! Shishishishishishi!"

A soft growl could be heard.

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" Zoro agreed, nodding solemnly.

The growling got a bit louder.

"I can see it," Franky and Usopp jumped in, nodding as well.

"DAMARE!" Janet finally yelled at the four with shark teeth and red eyes.

...

Luffy was now on the ground holding his stomach laughing hysterically.

"Could she understand us?" Usopp asked to anyone.

Zoro shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

><p><em>Idiots... I know what 'mummy' is in Japanese.<em>

* * *

><p>"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed. "She's interesting isn't she?" He walked up towards Janet and kneeled down.<p>

"May I see-"

"GIVE IT UP!" Nami interrupted.

And so, the day ended with an angry Janet, a defeated Brook with a large lump on the head, and a confusing story from yours truly.

**…o0O0o…**

It was around noon, the sun almost directly above the Thousand Sunny. Usopp was on watch, Chopper, Luffy, and Zoro were playing tag (well, Zoro wasn't really 'playing'), Sanji was in the kitchen, Nami and Robin were reading on the deck, Robin a book and Nami a newspaper, Janet was resting in the infirmary, and Brook and Franky were having a sophisticated conversation about feminine underwear.

The blonde chef came out the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand and walked towards Robin.

"Here's your coffee, Robin-chwan~!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," she spoke as she grabbed the drink from his hand.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Nami-swan~?"

"Hmmm... I guess I'm a bit thirsty. Tea for me. Oh, and a couple of sandwiches would be nice too."

"Right away, Nami-swan~!"

As he swooned his way back to the kitchen, Usopp spotted something small and golden over the horizon.

"Umm, Nami?" he called out. "Didn't you say that the next island wouldn't be here for days?"

The orangette looked up from the newspaper. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

"I… I think I see an island up ahead."

"An island? That's impossible!"

"What? An island?" Luffy asked. "Island~! Island~! Island~!" he sang, forgetting about the angry Zoro after him.

Zoro stopped as well. He saw a chance and took it happily. "So, your navigational skills weren't as good as you thought, eh?"

"But that's impossible!" Nami responded, flabbergasted. "At the last island we went to, the people said we wouldn't arrive for a while." She looked at Usopp. "Which direction is the island at?"

Usopp looked back at the horizon and then turned to answer. "It's straight ahead."

Nami looked at her New World log pose on her wrist. "None of the compasses on the log pose are pointing towards the direction you said it was in! How?"

Luffy was getting curious. "What's the island look like, Usopp?"

"Nonononononono, we are _not _going on that strange island," Nami said firmly.

"Umm... I only see the peak of it, and it looks... golden?"

"Golden?" everyone on deck said.

"Alright!" Nami said, the beri sign replacing her eyes. "Head straight for the island!"

_Oi, oi, _everyone else thought.

**…o0O0o…**

When the Sunny arrived, the crew realized the golden Usopp saw was actually a golden bell in a suuuper tall stone watchtower, much to Nami's disappointment, which was at the center of the island. The island itself looked really fun though! There was this huge building that might have been a hotel. There were multiple flashing lights of all colors coming from inside and loud cheering. Outside the hotel around the island were a tennis court, a giant swimming pool, and a roller and ice skating rink.

"Wow," Nami said in awe.

"SUGOOOI~!" Luffy, and Chopper yelled.

"OOWW! This island looks SUUUPEER~ fun!" Franky said, doing his signature pose.

"I wonder how much beri that bell is worth," Nami spoke to no one in particular. She walked down to the island.

"ADVENTURE~!" Luffy screamed as he went his own way as well.

"Oi, isn't anyone going to follow to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?" Usopp asked.

"I'll go," Zoro said and followed behind him.

"...Was it really a good idea to let Zoro go with Luffy?" Usopp asked. "He might get lost with him."

"I'll go too!" Chopper said and followed suit.

"What a pretty island. I wonder what the swimming pool is like..." Brook said as he went down to explore.

"SUUPER~ agree with ya," Franky said and decided to follow Brook to go to the swimming pool where they both saw multiple not half bad looking women in bikinis.

Just then, the door to the kitchen opened.

"I GOT YOUR TEA AND SANDWICHES READY, NAMI-SWAN~! I MADE IT WITH MY LOVE!"

Sanji looked around to see a nearly vacant Sunny. Confused, he walked towards the only person in sight—Usopp.

"Where did Nami-swan go?"

"She left to go to the island," he said and pointed to the land. Sanji started walking in said direction.

"Oh, I'll just go find her then—"

"AHHH~!" Usopp screamed and pushed him back with crocodile tears streaming down his face. "YOU CAN'T GO! IF YOU GO AND T-THE SHIP GETS A-A-ATTACKED...!"

"Ok, I get it! Let go of me!" Sanji said with a scowl and pushed him off. His expression suddenly turned to joy. "Well, I guess I'll just spend time with and give my food with love to—"

Sanji looked around some more to see no one else aboard. He used Observation Haki, but could only sense two people other than himself on Sunny, and he knew that Janet-twan was still resting.

"Huh, where'd Robin-chwan go?"

"She's..." Usopp started to say until he started looking around as well.

"...gone."

...

"Sanji-kun, food-?"

"Get it yourself," he responded and walked towards the infirmary where Janet-twan temporarily slept.

* * *

><p>Robin went out to explore by herself. She knew that this could be a trap, and she was sure the others knew as well. But that didn't mean she couldn't check out if they had a library anywhere. Maybe she could find a book about incoming islands, the island's history or, though really unlikely, something written in or about English.<p>

She wasn't sure how to feel about the island. There were no pirate ships or boats around the island, yet there were so many people here, all laughing and cheering. Robin found it strange and only made her want to learn more about the island they all found themselves on even more so. She would have to make sure not to let her guard down at any moment.

Suddenly, a young and not bad looking male in a yellow bellhop uniform walked up to her, wearing a bright warm smile.

"Welcome!"

* * *

><p>He was a bit sad that Nami-swan and Robin-twan weren't on the ship with him, but at least Janet-twan was. Sanji is always tempted to say "Janetto" instead of "Janet" because it was easier to say, but it would be rude to do that and he knew it.<p>

He now walked towards the infirmary with what would have been Nami-swan's lunch. Janet slept through breakfast so she needed to eat. Sanji hoped that she would be feeling better than last night. She had wounds everywhere on her, and she was bleeding... and shirtless...

Sanji shook his head. What was he thinking? He could barely contain the incoming nosebleed. Standing in front of the infirmary door, he took a deep breath before knocking firmly. And then he waited.

No response.

He knocked again a bit harder. "Janet-twan? Are you awake?"

A soft groan could be heard from in the room.

Sanji smiled. "May I come in?"

Another groan and some shifting.

After a bit of debating, he decided to open the door. He wouldn't let Janet-twan starve.

He opened the door slowly and peeked his head inside. She was completely under the covers.

The cook opened the door all the way, put the tray with the tea and sandwiches on Chopper's desk next to her box and instrument and walked over to the brunette. He thought about how magnificent she'd look when she woke up. Messy yet beautiful dark chocolate hair, sleepy yet gorgeous milk chocolate eyes, and she must look like a sweet angel that descended from heaven. Sanji lifted the covers over her head slowly...

Sanji felt like me might have died a little inside when she sat up slowly. And no, not in a good way.

Her hair was a mess indeed, all over the place, her eyes were still closed, and a little dried drool made a white line from her mouth to her cheek. She didn't look anything like Sanji had fantasized in his head. Was this how all women looked like when they woke up?

"Mm? Sanji-kun?" she spoke softly.

"Yes?" he replied happily.

She finally opened her eyes. She casted him an evil glare.

* * *

><p>"Why did you wake me up, <em>Sanji<em>-_kun_?"

* * *

><p>Sanji stood stunned and scared for a moment. Somehow, he had forgotten that she didn't speak Japanese like they did. And she'd just spoken to him angrily. Did he do something wrong?<p>

He walked over to Chopper's desk, grabbed the tray, and put it on her lap. When she spotted the food, her eyes immediately lit up and her stomach growled.

* * *

><p>"Arigato, Sanji-kun!" she said, never taking her eyes off the tray. She dug in.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" she said, not making eye contact, and dug in.<p>

Sanji couldn't help but smile a little. He was about to take his leave when he spotted the instrument again. He didn't want to bother her for his own curiosity, but curiosity won over. So he simply sat in the doctor's chair until she was finished with the sandwich and tea, which didn't take very long. When Janet-twan finished, he put the tray on the desk and gave the ocarina to her. She gave him a confused look.

"Can you play something that won't cause something to happen?" After a moment, he face-palmed at his own stupidity. How was he to tell her what he just said?

He remembered the translator and grabbed the box, but no matter which of the four buttons he pressed nor for how long he pressed them, the box stayed black. He looked back at Janet, who was looking right back at him innocently. Sanji held back a mad blush.

He picked up the ocarina and looked at her as if asking for permission to use it. She nodded. He put his lips on the tube sticking out and put a finger on one hole, creating a note. He then gave it back to her and hoped she would understand. Much to his relief, she put her lips on the tube and started playing.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure of what to play at first. She only knew four songs well, three of which caused something in the Legend of Zelda like the Song of Storms and the last was a lullaby, which she didn't think he would like. There was only one more song, but she didn't know it as well as the others. But it was the only cheerful one that didn't do anything. So, she took a shot at it.<p>

* * *

><p>Wow… Janet-twan's instrument was amazing, and so was her skill at playing it. The song she was playing was lively and happy. He found himself swaying to the song's rhythm. He liked it.<p>

But, for some reason, the song seemed nostalgic. It seemed like a part of him remembered the song and the other didn't. It was an annoying feeling that he couldn't put away to listen to the song. God, he could swear he'd heard that song somewhere before, it was on the tip of his tongue. What was it...?

Before he could come to a conclusion, the song came to an end. Janet-twan took her soft looking lips away from the tube and closed her eyes. She started to hum.

"Hm hm hm hmmm, hmm hm hmmm hmmmm. Hm hm hm hmmm, hmm hm hmmm hmmmm."

What? It sounds the same as the song she was just now playing. Is it?

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo, umikaze kimakase namimakase."

Sanji stood bewildered. How could he not have remembered? Binks' Sake! How did this girl know the lyrics if she didn't speak Japanese? Maybe she memorized it, even though she has no idea what the song means?

Her singing's beautiful, just like her looks... Maybe not as beautiful as she could be right now, but beautiful nonetheless.

The song eventually had to come to an end. When she finally opened her eyes again and looked at Sanji, who then turned the other away to hide his red face.

"T-Thank you, Janet-twan," he said as he quickly walked out the door, leaving the girl to be by herself.

He only wished that her translator would work. Luffy's story on how she got hurt didn't seem very accurate, and I'd be great if she could tell them as soon as possible, but he knew that she was terribly hurt right now. They'd just have to wait until it started working again and Janet-twan gets better.

Damn. He forgot to get the tray. But he didn't want to go back in to get it. His chest hurt too much for that. Maybe he'll go lie down and rest for a bit.

* * *

><p>Janet sighed in relief when Sanji left the room. It's not like she hated him or anything, she just wanted alone time. To think.<p>

The dream. It meant nothing, right? She'd always have nightmares, rarely ever any nice dreams, most of which she died in. But she's never had a dream where everyone else did. It was always her. It was the most vivid dream she'd ever had. It all seemed so real, but it couldn't have been right? Chip and Mom were still alive. The Strawhats were still alive and well.

And then the cat. What the hell was that? There were so many questions going through her head. Who's this "Master" guy? Why was she being tested? What's the cat capable of doing? Is she stronger than the crew around her? At this point her head started to hurt, so she just decided to put the topics to the back of her mind.

She should start as soon as possible on those lessons with Robin. Janet was sure Luffy knew more words than 'Niku,' but not enough, so this would be helpful for him too. Maybe there are more of the crew that need lessons as well? Zoro... she wasn't sure. Sanji wouldn't since he worked at a restaurant and would need to read the orders. Brook has experience. Franky and Usopp would need to know how to read and write for blueprint labeling. Nami reads the newspaper, and Chopper medical books.

Maybe she'll ask Zoro to join them, even though he'll most likely say no. Of course, this is all if Robin would be willing to teach them. She wasn't sure how long she'd be staying here, but she was guessing it would be a while, so might as well learn their language right? Though she still wishes this world was with the _Funimation_ dub rather than the version aired in Japan.

That reminded her, she still needs to ask Franky if he could make an eternal battery for the phone. She couldn't learn Japanese right away; she'll still need her translator for the meantime.

Her body still hurt from last night, so she decided to just stay in bed and rest until she gets better.

...But she couldn't help but wonder how long she was to stay here until she could go back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the teams:<strong>

**Team 1: Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper (Not Available)**

**Team 2: Sanji, Usopp, and Janet (Thousand Sunny)**

**Team 3: Franky and Brook (Swimming pool)**

**Team 4: Robin (Not Available)**

**Team 5: Nami (Not Available)**

* * *

><p>Ah, the pool. The only place where you could see multiple women in bra and underwear like clothing without getting hunted down by them and being called a pervert.<p>

Franky-san had started following him on his way to the swimming pool. He couldn't help but wonder why Sanji-san hadn't done the same. He probably would have enjoyed the view. Or maybe he preferred to stay on board and watch over Janet-san.

Brook has many questions about her. Of course, the obvious ones like why she only spoke English, a language that's supposedly dead, how the mysterious box and instrument works, and what exactly happened to her last night were some of his questions. But he also wondered who she really was. Her past, where she came from, her feelings, why she seems to trust them so much. They all had huge bounties, leave for Chopper, and were very well known as pirates, and yet she seemed to be too trusting of them. He was stumped, really. But nevermind that for now.

Even if he couldn't swim due to his devil fruit, he could still look at the various young women when the two got there. What a wonderful sight that would be... if he had eyes to look with!

...

Wow, that joke would have been great if he had actually said that aloud.

* * *

><p>Franky looked over at Brook, who was walking next to him, wondering why he looked so depressed.<p>

When the two arrived, he was thrilled at the thought of being surrounded by young and beautiful women wearing barely anything. This was certainly going to be super!

The pool was grand in size. There were tables with umbrellas with chairs all around it, and there were plantation and trees scattered everywhere. Slides, rock climbing, diving boards, and a section for volleyball were at different sides of the pool. It kind of resembled Spa Island at a grander scale. It was well constructed all in all.

Much to his pleasure, there were women scattered about, none of them super young nor super old, maybe between 20 and 45, but to his dissatisfaction not a lot. For everyone 1 woman at the swimming pool, there seemed to be about 8 men to accompany. But there were women there non-the-less, so he couldn't complain too much on the topic.

He knew, of course, that there was more than meets the eye about this island, and he was confident that everyone else knew that as well. But why not enjoy it while the people around him were still friendly? If push suddenly came to shove, he was sure Brook and himself were more than enough to take down everyone around themselves. He ran up to the pool and jumped when he came to the end of the concrete.

"FRRRANKY-BALL~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm sorry for this kind of short chapter, and for how it ended at a weird place. I'm studying for upcoming exams and I need to spend more time on that than this sadly. I hope you understand.<strong>

**It's all so weird. I have the entire arc planned out but I don't have the specific stuff everyone's doing written down. I didn't plan Sanji and Janet's conversation at all, nor where everyone would go. I'm just making it up as I go, and I don't know if that's a good thing to be honest. Anyhow, what did you like about this chapter? What didn't you like or would like to see changed? Any suggestions on anything? Leave a review? Maybe? No? Ok... **


End file.
